Tropical Bliss
by slave4kai
Summary: The Bladebreakers are sent on a well earned vacation to the Caribbean, their first night there, they all get drunk and have some... Fun. But Daisuke has other plans for a certain tiger... (Yaoi KR, starts off very angsty but soon gets happy )
1. We're Here

**Hey hey hey!! Brand new fic!! Not very long cause it's only the first chapter and I was getting a bit...er... not bored but fed up with all the depressing love sick fics I was doing, so I decided to do a happy go lucky fic for a change!**

**Hope you like! **

* * *

**We're Here**

He stood alone on the towering balcony, which overlooked the resort they were all staying in for the week.   
  
"A break, that's what you all need!" Mr. Dickinson had chirped randomly one evening, and now here they are, in the Caribbean, on the island that is none other than the Dominican Republic.  
  
The warm, tropical wind blew through his midnight grey hair, wrapping itself round his toned, naked torso as he stared out at the sea and watching the Autumn red sun fall into the horizon.  
  
Kai sighed contently as he climbed onto the railing of the balcony, sitting with his legs dangling over, not caring that he was quite a way up, the only thoughts going through his mind were of pure and magical bliss.  
  
In this tropical place the teen felt relaxed for once, the constant stress of being captain of the Bladebreakers not dragging him into the pool of anxiety. Kai's crimson eyes stayed forward, locked onto the horizon ahead of him, the glistening sea reflecting into his ruby orbs giving them even more shimmer of an angel's.  
  
To him this was heaven. Nothing else, just heaven. He blinked slowly as another gush of gentle air covered him, causing him to hold his breath for a split second to enjoy every last drop of the feeling it brought to him.   
  
Little did Kai know, the golden eyes of his love were watching him closely, observing every movement he made and a small, yet playful smirk coming across his tanned face. He leaned against the patio doorframe, making no sound, cocking his head slightly in happiness.  
  
"Having fun Kai?" Rei said out of the blue causing Kai to stumble slightly and grab hold of the railing he was perched on top of.  
  
Said blader pouted as Rei got up from his leaning position and walked over to the other teen.  
  
"I was having fun... until you came that is," Kai said in reply, smirking back at Rei, causing him to pout in protest.  
  
"Shall I leave then?" Rei asked.  
  
"No... Stay..." the phoenix blader stated as he pulled Rei towards him, standing between his legs as Kai put his hands around his neck.  
  
Rei sighed into the affection his love was giving him, wrapping his arms around his waist and standing on tiptoes, placing a small but loving kiss onto his lips.  
  
"You know Kai, we've been here a day and you already look browner..." Rei said leaning back in his arms, and tilting his head slightly.  
  
Kai simply shrugged in reply, a soft half smile across his face.  
  
The feline blader sighed again as he buried his head into Kai's chest, hugging him tightly as if this was the last time he'd ever get to do it and feel the way he did.  
  
"Kai?" Rei said in a kind voice.  
  
"Yeah?" He replied resting his chin on top of his head.  
  
"Seen as it's out first night here..."  
  
"Yeah..." Kai repeated, edging Rei to continue.  
  
"Well... how about going out for the night and have some fun, the club in the resort is open till about 3am..." Rei said his voice slightly muffled from being buried against Kai.   
  
Silence filled the air for a spilt second while Kai pondered about his suggestion. He would like to go out and have some fun, especially if it was with Rei, and he hadn't been out just for the sake of going out in months.  
  
"Sure... I'd love to," Kai said eventually, lifted Rei's head up so their eyes met, ruby red and liquid gold merging together.  
  
"You would?"  
  
"Yeah course I would, why would I say no to spending time with you?" Kai questioned, a playful smirk across his face as he kissed Rei gently on the tip of his nose, causing the tiger's cheeks to turn a pale tint of red.  
  
"Heh... Ok then... I'll leave you to get ready and I'll go tell the others, then I'll meet you downstairs in half an hour... better make that an hour," Rei added, remembering how long it took Kai to get ready.  
  
Kai nodded before he pulled Rei up to his tiptoes again, gently pressing his lips against his in a tender kiss, and even though it lasted for merely five seconds, they both enjoyed every passing second of it.  
  
"See you then Kai-koi..." Rei whispered seductively as he walked away from Kai, letting his hand lazily drag along his leg as he went, teasing his lover immensely.  
  
Smirking to himself, Kai jumped down from the railings, pulling his jet black belt from around his slim waist as he walked. He entered his hotel room and threw the belt onto the bed before he picked up a towel from the small shelves and entered the bathroom.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later Kai was almost ready. He stood in front of the full-length mirror, leaning his weight on his left foot as he continued to do his hair to perfection. Kai's smooth hand gently pulled down his front bangs of hair, but feeling like a slight change he took a few more causing them to lie lazily across his face, shadowing his face and eyes making him look that extra bit more mysterious to those who looked upon him. He was wearing tight fitted black jeans that outlined his perfectly muscular legs and a loose black open shirt with the collar upright, making him look very sexy and or course sly in his own way.  
  
Kai sighed as he finished his hair, wiping his hand on the wet towel to get rid of the gel that remained on his fingers and he took one last glance in the mirror at himself. Cocking his head slightly at his usual blue triangles.  
  
"Not tonight..." he said to himself and he took the towel, wiping away his famous shark like marks, revealing his perfectly smooth, soft cheeks as a soft smile came over him as he walked out of his hotel room, hand in pockets to meet his fellow team mates... and his kitten.

* * *

**Heheheh first chapter in the bag!! So... tell me... should I continue, and did ya'll like it??**

**R&R**

**S4K**


	2. The Night Begins

**Hello my happy little friends, chapter two is up! **

**Hope you all like it!! **

* * *

**The Night Begins**

"He better hurry up else we're going with out him," Tyson moaned as he leaned against the foyer wall, tapping his foot in a constant and annoying rhythm. The midnight haired teen wore light, baggy blue jeans and a very neat, pure brilliant white shirt buttoned up to the centre.  
  
"Shut up Ty, he'll be here in a minute..." Rei said sighing as he slumped down on the small sofa that lay in front of the reception desk.  
  
"You said that 20 minutes ago..." Max muttered under his breath as he sat on the arm of the sofa. His night blue t-shirt complimenting his brilliant blue eyes, and his jeans with a hole at each knee, a rip here and there made him look considerably sexy to how he usually dressed.  
  
Rei sighed again as he sat with his head resting on his palms. The cat-like blader sat in silence as he waited for his love. He wore jeans like Max's, but much more fashionable and not so neat with the rips and tears and were dyed jet black. His shirt was a very deep, dark maroon just on the edge of being scarlet. The collar was upright and the shirt itself was open, revealing the night sea black sleeveless top underneath.  
  
"You look quite good tonight Rei-chan," Tyson said smirking at him, trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Not bad yourself," Rei said in reply, fiddling with the black choker he was wearing, the one that Kai was practically fond of for more reasons than one.   
  
"Ok this is getting boring... Rei go get lover boy," Max ordered, getting up from his perched position.   
  
"Why? I said I'd give him an hour and he has... two minutes left," the tiger replied smirking as he dragged Max back down, "Just shut up and be patient."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai was happily strolling along the hallways of the upper floor, heading for the elevator to go and meet the others.  
  
His mahogany eyes stayed fixed on the floor as he went, avoiding the odd smirks and winks he received from passing guests.  
  
"Hey there cutie," a very ugly and old man stated as he came out of his hotel room, a disgusting smirk across his face.  
  
"Bite me pervert," Kai snapped, giving him one of his famous 'I'm Kai Hiwatari don't mess with me' death glares.  
  
The man's mouth fell open slightly at Kai's bitter comment, and his rejection.  
  
Sighing to himself Kai pressed the button on the wall several times on the wall to call the lift. He rolled his eyes at how long it took to come, but when it did, the silver doors opened to reveal a very pretty girl already in there.  
  
She smiled sweetly at Kai, and he replied by nodding back.  
  
Kai looked her up and down before he stepped inside, smiling to himself at her long flowing white hair which spiked out slightly at the tips and her bangs fell carelessly over her piercing blue eyes, which resembled Tala's eyes very much.  
  
The female glanced up at Kai and caught him looking at her. She blushed immensely and quickly looked down towards the floor.  
  
"I'm Kai... by the way..." he said randomly, and much out of his control.  
  
"Aiyko..." she said still deeply embarrassed as she continued to stare at the floor. The white bangs over her face casting misty shadows over her eyes.  
  
"Nice to meet you," he added smiling softly and she looked up at him, cocking her head slightly at his appearance.  
  
"Are... Are you... Kai Hiwatari? Cause I'm so your biggest fan," she stated the redness in her cheeks fading.   
  
"Uh... Yeah... Thanks..." Kai replied sighing. _Tch... Another fan girl... even here I can't get away from them_, he thought to himself.  
  
The elevator beeped softly to signal the arrival of the ground floor.  
  
"Well... see ya around," Kai said waving slightly as he stepped out of the lift.  
  
"Yeah... buh bye..." Aiyko said smiling softly.  
  
"About time Kai!" Tyson beamed as he saw his captain coming down the hallway, his mouth slightly open at what he was wearing.  
  
Both Rei and Max stood up a similar smirk across each of their faces.  
  
"You look sexy tonight..." Rei whispered into Kai's ear as he pulled him into a light embrace, softly wrapping his arms around his waist.   
  
"Thanks... and the same goes for you," Kai replied smirking as he ran a finger over the choker his kitten was wearing before he pulled away from the hug.   
  
"Now, can we please go?" Tyson asked, his tone of voice clearly showing he was getting very impatient.  
  
"Yes Ty we can go," Rei said sarcastically and he took Kai's hand in his.  
  
The four walked in silence for a while, Tyson and Max in front and the two lovers at the back, happily strolling along hand in hand. Both of them wore similar smirks of play.  
  
"Wonder what those two will be up to tonight," Max questioned in a whisper.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Tyson said in reply, smirking at the blonde haired blader.  
  
"Heh, no not really... but I am glad they finally got together, I mean... after all it did take us about a month to persuade each of them the other liked them too," the light haired teen said smiling.  
  
"True, very true," his friend replied smirking.

* * *

"Million Miles?" Tyson said, cocking his head as he looked up to the blue neon sign, "What kind of name is that for a club?"  
  
"Go back to the room if you don't like it," Kai said shrugging his shoulders sarcastically.  
  
"No way, I'm defiantly coming in," Tyson said with a beaming smile across his face.  
  
"Quit moaning come on! I wanna go have some fun!" Rei blurted out, pulling Kai through the main entrance.   
  
"I bet he wants to have fun," Max said suggestively as he followed everyone else into the club, Tyson sniggering behind him.   
  
The bladers all stepped into what seemed to be a whole new world of the resort. The usual calm and relaxed feeling that lingered all day long seemed to have vanished completely and was replaced with nothing but a wild and exotic buzz that whirled around the club itself.  
  
Kai's crimson eyes scanned around his surroundings, a soft but playful smirk across his face, his expression clearly showing that he was already enjoying himself.  
  
The music picked up even more than it already was, the rhythm and beats racing around the room and through each teen.   
  
"Kai-koi..." Rei said getting closer to said blader, "...wanna dance?"  
  
Pouting slightly in thought, Kai soon nodded in reply and agreement to dance with Rei.  
  
The feline teen took his phoenix's hand and led him to the centre of the dance floor, a suggestive smirk across his face as the song switched to the next track, the song 'Push It' coming on.  
  
At first, Rei was a little uneasy about dancing with Kai, hardly moving his body at all to the beat.  
  
"Come on kitten..." the mahogany eyed blader said smirking, spinning him round and wrapping his arms around the tiger's waist, pulling him close and swaying with him to the rhythm.  
  
Feeling Kai's touch against him, more confidence came to him as he started to get into the rhythm of the seductive song.  
  
"Maxie... check it out," Tyson said nodding in the direction to the couple on the dance floor, both their facial expressions changing instantly, filled with both shock and playfulness.  
  
Kai and Rei were dancing together erotically, grinding against each other to the beat of the song. Golden eyes were shut as he leaned back against his lover, his body moving in time with his head thrown back and his hand on Kai's shoulder. The phoenix felt his panting breath on his neck as he took the two of them down to the floor, running his hand down Rei's inner thigh, teasing him immensely before bringing them back up and spinning him round in his arms so their faces were merely an inch apart.   
  
The raven haired teen breathed heavily as he continued to move in the arms of his love, staring lustfully into his eyes and feeling the heat rise to his face as Kai gently caressed his back as they swayed and grinded their body against each others.  
  
Not being able to take the torment and the desire that was racing through his mind and body, Rei instantly pressed his lips against Kai's. Showing a side that only Kai's eyes had once or twice laid upon, Rei bit down on his captain's lip, instantly gaining the access he wanted and he thrust his tongue into his mouth.   
  
Kai sighed into the kiss, fighting for dominance as the two of them still danced together, the ending of the sexy song coming up. A soft smirk came over him when he came out victor and brushed his tongue around, exploring the caverns in Rei's mouth, causing him to moan out.  
  
"Those two..." Tyson said smirking as he watched his fellow teammates dance exotically.  
  
"What about them?" Max said tilting his head, and his brilliant blue eyes going from Tyson and the two they were talking about.  
  
"Think about it... they're like this already... wait until they get a few drinks in them," the midnight haired blader said with a suggestive smirk across his face.

* * *

**Ba dum tish! Second chapter is over and please, tell me is it as bad as I think it is? But... none the less I hope you enjoyed it, despite me own views on it.**

**R&R**

**S4K**


	3. Drive

**

* * *

Hey chapter 3 is here! And before you read... I do not own the song Drive, by Melissa Ferrick just using it because the lyrics deffinatly fit in, and you'll find out why near the end **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Drive**

After a couple more dances, the tired but excited couple came from the dance floor arm in arm and both with beaming smiles across their faces.  
  
"Enjoy the show?" the phoenix said smirking at Tyson and Max.  
  
"I did," Max, said without hesitation.  
  
"Max!" Tyson said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Oh come on, if you can honestly say that that didn't entertain you then I'll by all the drinks!" the blonde said cocking an eyebrow at the midnight haired teen.  
  
Tyson laughed, "Fine..." he muttered with a childish smirk across his face.  
  
"Anyway, who's having a drink?" Kai blurted out randomly, looking at each one in turn.  
  
"Me."  
  
"Me."  
  
...  
  
"Rei-koi... don't you want any?" the crimson eyed teen asked his lover.  
  
"Um... I... Yeah, sure thing," the kitten replied with a soft smile across his face.   
  
"Wait here..." Kai whispered and brushed his lips softly against his. 

* * *

An hour had rolled on and Max and Tyson had had quite a bit to drink, Tyson the most and he was now dirty dancing with a very drunk Max, still holding a shot glass in his palm. Kai and Rei had had around 5 or 6 drinks each, but still remained quite sober.  
  
Over in the quiet corner of the club, where the music wasn't so loud, black leather sofa's were scattered around wide enough for two.  
  
Rei sat back against the sofa as he waited for Kai to return with their drinks, and a dark, tall man around 17 or 18 came up to the teen and plopped down next to him, instantly putting his arm around him.

"Um..." The raven-haired teen tensed at the stranger's touch.  
  
"Hey sexy, fancy a dance?" The man said getting uncomfortably close to Rei, his harsh breath against his neck.  
  
"Er... I..."  
  
"Come on..." The stranger's hand began to trail down Rei's upper leg.  
  
"Fuck off..."  
  
"Wait did you say?" The man asked looking at Rei, not realising who was standing behind him.  
  
Rei let out a sigh of relief and he nodded behind the man's shoulder, gesturing for him to turn around, he did as told.  
  
"Get off of my Rei," Kai said bitterly, glaring at the man evilly.  
  
"Rei... So that's your name..." The man stood up, "I'll see you again later," he said smirking evilly at Kai before strutting off to a group of men at the bar, instantly muttering something to them, glancing back at the couple every now and then.  
  
"Thank you Kai-koi," Rei said smiling softly, his cheeks hinted with a pale red as he spoke to his phoenix.  
  
"Heh, its ok, no one is getting any of my kitten," he said smirking as he handed said teen his drink.  
  
Rei smiled gratefully as his love sat down next to him, wobbling as the alcohol began to kick in. The feline cuddled into Kai's torso, resting his hand on his loves bare chest as he sipped on his drink.  
  
Crimson eyes glanced round as he twisted Rei's raven hair round and round in his fingers. The music continued to blast through the room as the two sat together happily drinking, feeling the alcohol's effect get stronger and stronger.  
  
"You'd think they would be tired by now," Rei said, glancing up at Max and Tyson who were still dancing together, their bodies grinding against each other's erotically.  
  
"Yeah... But even the smell of alcohol, Tyson ends up out of his head," Kai said putting down his empty glass. Rei giggled as he traced lazy circles on Kai's inner thigh and snuggling up against his love.

* * *

Another song later.

The blonde and midnight haired couple came stumbling over to their friends, plopping down on the sofa in front of them.  
  
"Have fun?" Rei asked raising a brow.  
  
Tyson nodded with a beaming smile before he grabbed the collar of Max's t- shirt, and crushed his lips against his in a very dominant kiss.  
  
Rei's eyes widened, "Didn't... Expect that," he said smirking.  
  
"Nor me..." Kai said in reply not as his eyes trailed around the club.  
  
The tiger sighed as his fingers walked down his loves leg, pausing for a second when the next song came on... 'Drive'.  
  
Rei couldn't help the smirk that came over him and Kai noticed it instantly.  
  
"What's that smirk for?" Kai whispered into his ear.  
  
"This song... Wanna go dance?" Rei said very seductively, the alcohol's effect kicking in and making him feel very tingly inside.  
  
"Sure," Kai said simply as he got to his feet and took Rei's hand, leading him to the centre of the dance floor, wobbling to the side as he went.  
  
"Kai... you sure your up to this, your pretty drunk," Rei said giggling.  
  
"Nah. I'm fine, come on..." Kai said in a seductive tone spinning Rei round and wrapping his arms round his waist from behind as the lyrics of the song kicked in.  
  
_"Your fingers are trembling... Your heart is heavy and red... Your head is bent back... Your back arched... My hand is under there... Holding you up... I'll hold you up... Drive you all night..."_  
  
The music ran through each teen as Kai held onto Rei's inner thighs as he took them both down to the floor. Their bodies grinded against each others, back and forth as Kai placed small butterfly kisses along the back of Rei's neck.  
  
_"I know how you like it when i tease you for hours. Your legs are spread... Your fingers are trembling... Your heart is heavy and red... Your head is bent back... Your back is arched... Yeah and my hand is under there ... Holding you up. I'll hold you up... Drive you all night... I'll hold you up"_  
  
The other dancers began to part, forming a circle around Kai and Rei, whistling and cheering for them to continue.  
  
"We have an audience..." Rei said, breathing heavily.  
  
"Well lets give them a show," the phoenix stated quickly bringing them back up and spinning him round in his arms, coming face to face.  
  
_"Your head is bent back... Your back is arched... Yeah and my hand is under there ... Holding you up. I'll hold you up... Drive you all night... I'll hold you up... Drive you until you can feel the daylight. It's just begun"  
_  
The cheering got louder as the two rubbed against each other, Kai thrusting his hips back and forth as Rei put his hands round his neck, his head thrown back in pleasure.  
  
Kai took dominance over Rei by pushing against his loves lower leg with his foot, parting his legs and putting his own leg in between.  
  
_"Yeah that burning in between your hips... You know that's the place baby... Where i like to lay my lips"_  
  
Rei moaned out loud at Kai's playful teasing gripping his shoulders tighter as his love pressed his lips against his. The raven-haired teen's hips followed the rhythm of Kai's, back and forth as the song went on.  
  
Everyone in the club had gathered round to watch the two in the centre of the sea of people. All accept the man and his group of friends.  
  
"Hey Daisuke, isn't that the one you tried it with?" one of the other men stated.  
  
"Yes," he said in reply as he put his glass down, "Now... If you excuse me, I have a certain boyfriend to get rid of," Daisuke said and he began to make his way over to the crowd.

* * *

**Awwww cliffy!! Daisuke is on a mission!! hehehe hoped you liked it!**

**R&R**

**S4K**


	4. Dancing For Trouble

**Next chapter my happy little friends! Sorry it took me longer for this one, I've been ill... But.... Here it is!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Dancing For Trouble**

_"Your mouth waters... stretched out on my bed... your fingers are trembling... and your heart is heavy and red.. your head is bent back... your back is arched... my hand is under there... holding you up"_  
  
The song was still going and the couple continued to dance as the crowd around them urged them on.  
  
"The songs.... Nearly end... ending," Rei said biting his bottom lip as he thrust forward into Kai.  
  
"Better have a dramatic finish then," the phoenix whispered in his love's ear before he took the two of them down to the floor.  
  
Kai smirked as he twisted Rei round and lowered him down, almost to the floor but leaned down and put his hand on his back to hold him up.   
  
_"I'll hold you up... and drive you all night... I'll hold you up... and drive you baby 'till you feel the daylight... I'll hold you up"_  
  
Kai put his feet either side of Rei as the raven haired teen brought his hips up and down suggestively, their bodies just skimming each others. Rei's head was thrown back and his back arched.   
  
More people whistled and cheered as Kai slowly brought his love back up to him, their faces merely a centimetre apart as he leaned in and started to kiss his neck harshly, causing Rei to moan out loud.  
  
"Daisuke you sure you wanna go do that?" one of the other men asked stepping in front of him.  
  
"Move out my way Kaoru!" Daisuke snapped at the blonde headed man before him.  
  
"B... But, can't you wait to get him after the dance? I mean... Getting rid of his boyfriend will be a lot easier of no one is watching."  
  
"Tch... For once Kao you make sense," he said smirking as he leaned against the bar, waiting patiently.  
  
Diasuke stayed quiet as his ice blue eyes firmly locked onto Rei who was still dancing with his love, mimicking suggestive movements.  
  
Uncontrollably, his fists clenched with jealousy as his pure white hair feel carelessly across his tanned face. His tight leather trousers clung to him perfectly outlining his muscular figure as the baggy tank top gave him more of a dramatic and sexy look.

* * *

The song finally ended with Kai and Rei locked together at the mouth and the club cheering and screaming madly in amazement.  
  
Rei gasped as the phoenix pulled back, instantly taking his hand and leading him off the dance floor to the sofa they were on earlier, both of them tipping slightly to one side.  
  
"Geez Kai, who knew you could do that!" Tyson said with a beaming smile across his face and the blonde headed blader sat comfortably on his lap.  
  
"Heh, didn't really know myself," Kai said in reply a lazy smile across his face, "Right... who wants another drink?" he asked sitting forward.  
  
"I do," Max and Tyson said at the same time.  
  
"Rei, you?" the phoenix asked.  
  
"Nah, that's enough for me," said teen replied with a soft smile.  
  
Kai nodded and pushed himself off the sofa, but only to stumble back down next to Rei.  
  
"Kai... You're completely pissed!" Laughed Rei as he helped his love to gain his balance on his feet.  
  
"No... I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are..." Rei stated giving him a serious look, causing a shot of guilt to roll over Kai.  
  
"Tch... Fine, I won't have any more to drink... ok?"   
  
Rei nodded and pulled him into a light embrace.  
  
"But... what about mine and Maxie's drink?" Tyson asked, his eyes half lidded from how drunk he was.   
  
Sighing Rei got to his feet. "I'll get them," he said with a small half smile across his face.  
  
"Uh... Rei don't, I'll go." Kai insisted.  
  
"You'll most likely fall over or collapse on the way there Kai-koi... Wait here."  
  
Kai replied with a pout and sat back against the sofa with his arms crossed, resembling that of a toddler in a strop.  
  
"Oh come on Kai you can keep us company," Max said smirking at Kai as Rei strutted off to the bar.  
  
"Uh... What fun," the phoenix replied sarcastically.

* * *

The shorter man Kaoru, instantly locked onto Rei as he noticed him walk away from Kai.  
  
"Hey, Daisuke, look..." He nodded towards Rei who was now walking across the dance floor, receiving a few whistles and compliments from his previous performance.  
  
"Hmmm?" Daisuke hummed as he looked round, a smirk coming across his face when he saw the one he desired come up to the bar, "Come on," he ordered and the two of them left the group and casually walked over to the bar, leaning against it opposite Rei.  
  
Golden orbs glanced up and saw Daisuke staring at him with lustful eyes.  
  
"Shit..." Rei muttered to himself and he instantly began to stare at the floor.  
  
"What you want cutie?" a female voice asked.  
  
"Eh... Oh... Um... Two Malibu and coke's please," he said to the bar maid who nodded in reply and went off to get the drinks.  
  
His eyes once again trailed over to Daisuke, who was still staring at him and putting his bottle of beer in his mouth making suggestive motions. He winked at Rei and got up from the bar, making his way over.  
  
"Shit... shit..." Rei turned his head to the way Daisuke wasn't coming, keeping his eyes locked ahead as his breathing picked up.  
  
Suddenly harsh breathing was on his neck making him jump slightly in shock.  
  
"Told you I'd be seeing you again," Daisuke whispered seductively into Rei's ear causing him to crunch up his shoulders, "Awww, what's the matter Rei-koi? I won't bite... Too hard any who..." he said calmly as he ran his hand down the tiger's back.  
  
Rei didn't look at the unwanted presence that was behind him, his hands began to shake slightly from fear as he continued to intimidate him.  
  
"Come with me now," Daisuke said in a more stern voice.  
  
Rei shook his head, still not making eye contact.  
  
"Look Rei, we can do this the easy way or the hard way... Now come with me," he repeated getting closer to said teen.   
  
Rei shook his head.  
  
"Fine then... Look over there at your little boyfriend... You see him?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"See that man behind him? Blonde hair white shirt, his hand inside his jacket?" Daisuke pointed over Rei's shoulder.   
  
He nodded.  
  
"You don't come with me... And that man will, on my order, put a bullet through his head."  
  
Rei's eyes instantly widened at his words and he swallowed hard, his whole body shaking.  
  
"Y-You wouldn't hurt h-him," Rei stuttered out his eyes still locked on the man behind Kai.  
  
"I would Rei," Daisuke whispered back and nodding to Kaoru who opened his jacket just enough for Rei to see the silver gun gripped tightly in his hand.   
  
The tiger's body froze suddenly when he knew that he would do what he is threatening to do.   
  
"Now, you coming with me?" Daisuke said while taking his arm.  
  
"Y...Yeah..."   
  
Golden orbs blinked slowly as he fought to keep away the tears that were insisting on falling.  
  
Daisuke nodded to Kauro who nodded back in reply and stepped back away from Kai.  
  
"Now Rei, lets go," the blue haired man stated as he led the trembling Rei through a door at the far end of the club.

* * *

"He's taking long..." Kai said randomly to Tyson and Max as he leaned forward to try and spot his love in all the crowds of people.  
  
"Heh, maybe he fell over on the way," Max joked but only to receive a dagger look from a worried Kai.  
  
"Don't say that... I'm gonna go look for him."

* * *

Daisuke shut the door behind Rei and switched the dim light on.  
  
"Sit," he ordered.   
  
The tiger did as he was told, sitting on a long blue sofa that stretched round the corner of the room. His eyes were filled with tears, but they were yet to fall.  
  
"Awww Rei what's wrong, I'm not going to hurt you," Daisuke said cocking his head lightly as he spoke.   
  
Rei stayed silent.  
  
Ice blue eyes rolled as he sat down next to Rei, putting his arm round the young teen and pulling him closer.  
  
His body tensed.  
  
"Just... Relax..." he said in a whisper as he placed soft, yet painful kissed along the tiger's neck.  
  
After a few seconds Rei couldn't take the foreign touch and he pushed Daisuke away from him.

Daisuke was taken aback by Rei's actions, but a frown soon crossed his face.  
  
"Rei, you either do what I say and go with it... Or, like I said before your little boyfriend will be the one who pays."  
  
The tiger sat shaking with his hands on his lap and his eyes locked on the floor as a tear and whimper escaped him.  
  
"And the same for that... You make any sound, or cry, or show any signs of discomfort then he'll die... Got it? Oh, and... What's his name, for later use..." a cruel smile came over Daisuke.  
  
Rei's eyes widened and he fought the tears again but nodded in agreement none the less as Daisuke shifted closer, fear clearly in his golden eyes, "K-Kai..."

* * *

**Heh, you hate Daisuke yet? Hope you liked that chapter...**

**R&R perdy please **

**S4K**


	5. Betrayal and Bad Memories

**Sooooo sorry I took like... Forever to update, but I've been ill and really busy... But I am pleased to announce the 5th chapter is here!**

* * *

**Betrayal and Bad Memories**

Crimson eyes trailed round the whole of the club in search for his feline lover.  
  
_Where are you Rei? Kai asked himself,_ toppling to one side slightly as he walked around.  
  
The blader strolled through the middle of the dance floor, getting the occasional thumbs up and winks from dancers who had seen his performance with Rei.   
  
A flash of maroon went past his eyes and he instantly remembered the shirt Rei was wearing.  
  
"Rei?" Kai asked but the teen turned round, showing he was anything but Rei.  
  
Kai sighed as he found himself going in circles on the spot in the centre of the dance floor, the dizziness coming over him not helping due to the fact he was completely drunk. 

* * *

Little to his knowledge jade green eyes were watching Kai's every move, the guilt rolling over him for he knew what Daisuke intended to do.  
  
Kaoru necked the rest of his drink with his eyes still locked onto Kai, his thoughts mixing together on what he should do. He knew that Daisuke would go all the way with young Rei Kon, whether or not he wanted to.   
  
Memories started to come back to him as he brushed his light blonde hair from his eyes. Images on what Daisuke had done to him; how he had lured him to an alley way by saying he had his sister and was about to kill her. How he had tricked him, she was perfectly safe at her home; he made it all up to get him alone just so he could steal his innocence.  
  
_What am I supposed to do? He'd kill me if he found out I told him. But I couldn't live with myself otherwise..._Kaoru continued to argue with himself his painful past stung his thoughts and soul, the agonising pain he felt on that night being reborn in his body.  
  
"Tch... Fuck it..." He muttered to himself and put his glass down on the bar side and began to make his way over to Kai.

* * *

Kai jumped slightly when arms wrapped round his waist and span him round.   
  
"Wha?! Let go!" the teen ordered, giving Kaoru a death glare trying to push him off.  
  
"Rei..." Kaoru whispered, leaning closer to him.  
  
"What did you say?"" the worried blader asked as he stumbled back away from the blonde.  
  
"Calm down and act like normal for crying out loud," Kaoru ordered as he pulled him back and put his arms around him as if he was dancing with him.  
  
"Don't touch me! Where's Rei?" Kai ordered as he shoved Kaoru away from him.  
  
"You know the guy who tried it on with him, Daisuke?" the blonde replied trying to keep Kai calm.  
  
Kai nodded his head.  
  
"Well... He's got him."  
  
"What?! Where?!" Kai said suddenly, even though he was drunk, he was still very concerned for his love and he glared at Kaoru evilly.  
  
"Shhh! Look I don't know where he took him all I know is that he's going to..." Kaoru paused as he led Kai off the dance floor, the blader demanding answers as they went.  
  
Kai snatched his hand back and glared at Kaoru, "Look just tell me what the fuck that Daisuke is going to do to him... Now!"  
  
Kaoru bit his lip slightly, "He's going to..." he leaned forward, but before he said it, he noticed to brilliant pink eyes staring at them, causing him to curse under his breath before he said it.  
  
"WHAT NO?!" Crimson eyes widened at what Kaoru told him, "You have to be lying!"  
  
"No... I'm not... He did it to me..."

* * *

White teeth nibbled gently yet harshly on the tiger's collarbone, his body still shaking with fear and nerves.  
  
"Rei for the second time... Relax..." Daisuke insisted as his hands ran up said teen's leg.  
  
"I... I am relaxed," Rei stuttered out, his voice clearly showing the nerves and the lie.  
  
"No your not, your shaking and I don't want you to... So stop it," the man ordered with a stern voice that only caused Rei to whimper in fear.  
  
"Shut up and keep still!" Daisuke yelled firmly and he randomly whacked the feline hard around the face.  
  
Rei yelped in pain as he fell to his side on the sofa and he could already feel the stinging bruise on his face. The tears that he fought to hold back now ran freely down his cheeks.   
  
"Stop crying!" Daisuke raised his arm high about to hit the tiger again, but this time the teen found enough courage to block his assault by grabbing his arm and shoving it away.  
  
"What? How dare you!" the angered man shouted in shock that Rei had actually tried to defend himself.  
  
Daisuke, now filled with rage, grabbed the youth by his thin wrists and shoved him into the corner of the couch and pinning both arms above his head as he straddled Rei's hips making it almost impossible for the weaker of the two to move.  
  
"Don't, ever, do, that, again!" Daisuke hit Rei round the face after each word, finally drawing blood at his lips at the last attack.  
  
Rei took the pain. His facial expression never once changing, at short glances the emotionless glare could be of a Kai Hiwatari standard. But his golden eyes deceived him, showing that he truly was in pain, that he truly was afraid and that he truly wanted the tears to fall.   
  
Daisuke began to harshly kiss Rei's soft neck making his way up to his mouth as the door of the dull room flew open revealing a young man around 17 or 18 dressed in all black with pure white hair and brilliant pink eyes. He stepped inside and shut the door quickly behind him as his bangs fell over his eyes, settling at an angle from his cheeks.  
  
"Toki! What the fuck do you want? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" Daisuke snapped as he looked over his shoulder at Toki, his legs still straddled over the shaking tiger.  
  
"Sorry to bother you Daisuke-sama, but Kaoru has been seen with _him_ and I overheard them speaking... _He_ knows," Toki said in a calm voice, his eyes shimmering in the dim light as he spoke.  
  
"What? You have to be kidding?" Daisuke asked in disbelief.  
  
Toki shook his head, "I saw Kaoru talking to him with my own eyes... And I know for a fact he told him."  
  
Rei listened to this with the up most curiosity, the thought that 'him' could well be Kai and he knew that he was in trouble. Silent prays started to flow in the tiger's thoughts, his hopes high that his love would come for him.  
  
"That traitor. Argh, wait until I get my hands on the blonde headed twat," Daisuke snapped as he slid off of Rei, letting go of his pinned arms.  
  
Rei let out a sigh of relief, cradling one wrist in his other hand.  
  
Daisuke sighed with frustration and said something silently to Toki, who nodded in reply.  
  
"Come on runt, we're leaving," Toki snapped as he yanked Rei up by his shirt.

* * *

"Where is he?" Kai asked sternly leaning slightly to the side.  
  
Kaoru ignored the question for a moment as his eyes trailed round for the person who was watching them and soon realising what was happening.   
  
"I don't know... But he's being took somewhere else," Kaoru eventually replied in a serious tone.  
  
"How do you know?" Kai questioned, his voice slightly raised.  
  
"There was a guy watching... He works for Dai. He's his little slut and now he's gone and told Daisuke..." the blonde replied.  
  
"How do you know? And how do I know, you're not the one who has Rei?" Kai asked glaring at the other bitterly.   
  
"I don't habe him and if I did why would I tell you if I'm most likely going to die now. Just... I know those guys ok..." Kaoru muttered as he looked at the blader.  
  
"Tch... I don't trust you... But if you know where Rei is then you better tell me before I force you too," the bluenett threatened.  
  
"How many times do I have to say? I don't know where Rei is!" Kaoru snapped as he started to lose his patience.

* * *

**Ba dum tish! 5th Chappie over, quite short but still! And if you ask me, that was sooooo rubbish it's unbelievable, and I apologise for that...**

**R&R  
  
S4K**


	6. Let The Real Vacation Begin

**Sooo sorry I took ages to update... Won't happen again I promise!!**

* * *

**Let The Real Vacation Begin**

Toki dragged the screaming tiger along to the door, trying to silence his cries.  
  
"Would you just shut UP!" The other teen yelled as he backhanded Rei hard across the face, but his pleas didn't stop.  
  
"Let me go! NOW!" the tiger shouted at the top of his lungs, "NOW!"  
  
The pink-eyed teen was vastly loosing his patience, and he knew he wouldn't be able to get the screaming Rei through the club without being noticed.  
  
"Daisuke," Toki called looking at the other while his hands clutched the fidgeting Rei.  
  
"What?" Daisuke snapped bitterly.  
  
"How are we," Toki paused as he slapped Rei again, for a moment silencing him, "Meant to get this through the club? He won't shut the fuck up."  
  
Daisuke growled, "Knock him out," he stated simply.   
  
"What?!" Rei protested as he tried to pull free, but failed miserably.  
  
"Won't that look suspicious?" Toki questioned.  
  
"No, and if anyone asks, he's had too much to drink... Now do it Toki," Daisuke ordered.  
  
The white haired teen smirked, as he looked Rei directly in the eyes as he put his hand on the back of the tiger's head.  
  
"No... Leave me a-" Rei screamed loudly but was quickly silenced by Toki violently hitting Rei's head off the nearest wall, instantly causing his body to fall limp as he slipped into the darkness of unconsciousness.  
  
"Come on," Daisuke ordered as Toki scooped up the motionless feline and put him over his shoulder like a rag doll.  
  
The two then made their way back into the loud and still lively club, not a single glare of suspicion or wonder going their way.

* * *

"Well if you don't know for sure, then where would he most likely go?!" Kai yelled out at Kaoru, crunching up his eyes from the amount of worry and anger going through him. Kaoru was quite taken aback from Kai's sudden outburst, "I... I..." he stuttered.  
  
"Is it that hard?! I swear if something's happening to Rei now and I'm listening to you stutter your ass off then I'll kill you! Now please... I'm begging you..." Kai trailed off, finally calming down.   
  
Kaoru's eyes were wide as he tried his very hardest to think of where Daisuke would most likely be, or be going. His mind was shooting images of all the places he knew he went, showing a different picture each second. The blonde began to get quite confused in his thoughts that were, until he caught a glance of whom he needed to find.  
  
"THERE!" Kaoru quickly blurted out and took hold of Kai's arm dragging him over to where he saw Toki and Daisuke.  
  
"What?" Kai protested as he looked to where he was being dragged, his eyes locking onto his love when he saw him.  
  
"REI!" The blader instantly pulled away from Kaoru and darted over to Daisuke, stumbling slightly as he went.  
  
Toki looked round when he heard a shout, his eyes widening, "Dai! It's h-" he called out to Daisuke, but was quickly cut off from Kai punching Toki hard across the face, causing him to drop the lifeless Rei to the ground.  
  
The bluenett knelt down to his Rei Kon, lifting him to an up right position but his wilted body flopped over his lover's arms.  
  
"Toki you baka!" Daisuke snapped when he realised he no longer had Rei.  
  
"It's not my fault! Kaoru snitched us out!" Toki argued.  
  
Kaoru, who was standing in front of Kai and Rei as if to protect them, swallowed hard as his jade eyes merged with a raging blue.   
  
"Dai... Please, I..." Kaoru stuttered as he knew from the expression on Daisuke's face, he wasn't at all pleased to see him.  
  
"You traitor! How dare you tell him about what I intended to do!" the enraged man growled with anger before he shoved Kaoru to the floor.  
  
"Argh!" Kaoru yelped in pain when he landed with a harsh 'thud'. His wrist bending the other way as loud crack could be heard. The blonde struggled to his knees as he clutched his broken wrist, biting his lip to hold in the agony.  
  
"Weak..." Toki muttered as he kicked Kaoru hard.  
  
Daisuke growled under his breath as his icy eyes locked onto Kai trying to wake the lifeless tiger. Seeing his advantage the man lunged forward and grabbed Kai from behind.  
  
"What?! Get off!" Kai kicked and yelled as he kicked his leg backwards, getting Josuke where it really hurts.  
  
He stumbled back when Kai kicked him, instantly falling to his knees with his hands at his crotch.  
  
Kai glared down at Daisuke, his fists clenching from his anger. He took a step towards the crouching other and kicked him hard across the face.   
  
"Don't EVER go near Rei again!" The crimson eyes blader kicked Daisuke over and over again after each word, blood seeping from the man's lip and nose.  
  
Seeing his boss and lover being pummelled by someone younger than him made a mixture of emotions race through Toki's mind. He suddenly span round on his heels and sprinted out the club.  
  
"T...Oki..." Daisuke mumbled before he received another blow across the face from the angered Kai.  
  
Kai's mind was so filled with anger and rage towards Daisuke, neither of them noticed that the music had stopped in the club and everyone's eyes were fixed on them.  
  
"Shouldn't we help him?"  
  
"Look at that young one on the ground."   
  
"Where's security?"   
  
Words such as that echoed round the whole room, but not a single one sunk into the ears of the possessed Kai Hiwatari. He continued to kick Daisuke in the head, one after the other after the other until eventually security of the club was called and they dragged the blader away.  
  
"Get off! He deserves it!" Kai protested, he soon got from the bouncer's grip but didn't go back to his beating but instead he went over to Rei who had started to come around.  
  
The tiger groaned lightly as his golden orbs slowly fluttered open, his face cringing from the pain in his head.  
  
"Rei," Kai whispered as he hugged his love tightly against his chest.  
  
"Get him out of here," a stern voice ordered causing Kai to look up as he thought it was speaking to him. But let out a small sigh of relief when two security men picked up the battered Daisuke and escorted him out of the club.   
  
"Kai! Rei!" a familiar voice called out from the rear of the crowd that surrounded the two said bladers.   
  
"Excuse me... Move please, coming through," Tyson's voice could be made out, coming closer to the two.  
  
"Tyson..." Kai muttered as he sighed.  
  
"Where've you been Kai?!" Tyson chirped as he threw his arms round said teen.  
  
"Get. Off. Tyson," Kai muttered firmly, pouting as the midnight haired blader slid off of him, his cheeks flushed.  
  
"We've been worried sick Kai. We saw the fight, what happened?" Tyson asked as he stepped into view.  
  
"Tch, where've you been all night?" Kai asked frowning lightly as he cradled Rei in his arm, who was now fully conscious, but with a side splitting head ache.  
  
"Heh, Tyson's been unconscious for about the last hour and a half," Max informed with a playful smirk across his lips.  
  
Kai smirked at what he was just told while Tyson pouted with embarrassment.   
  
"Max, help me up with Rei would you?" Kai asked quietly, looking up at said blonde who nodded in response and helped scoop Rei up to his feet.  
  
The tiger moaned slightly in discomfort, but put and arm round his love's neck for support.  
  
They were about to leave when Kai stopped suddenly, "Max... Hold onto Rei a second," he stated as he handed the tiger to the blonde.  
  
Kai then turned on his heels and went over to Kaoru, who was still on the floor being attended to by a first-aider.  
  
"Kaoru," the blader said softly looking down at him.  
  
"Hm?" Kaoru looked up, smiling slightly when he saw who it was.   
  
"I... Just... Thanks," Kai eventually managed to say.  
  
"Heh, no problem," the green eyed teen replied, cringing slightly as his wrist was lifted up, "Glad I could help..."   
  
Kai nodded respectfully, "And... If you ever need anything while we're here... Just... Ask ok?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks," Kaoru replied before Kai smiled softly and turned back and walked over to his team and love.

* * *

That night.

Rei purred in response from the hand that gently caressed his cheek.  
  
"I'm so glad your ok Rei-koi," Kai whispered in a soft tone as he kissed said tiger's forehead.  
  
"I thought you weren't coming..." Rei replied in a weak voice.   
  
"Of course I was coming for you... No one gets my Rei."  
  
Rei smiled softly, "It's only the first night and already this has happened."  
  
Kai smirked, "Well then, I promise you for the rest of the week nothing but... Fun."

* * *

**Heheh 6th chapter is done and dusted! Hoped you liked it and once again I apologise for how long it took ;;**

**R&R**

**S4K**


	7. Pooling' Around

**Hahaha! See I said I wouldn't take long, and it would've been up even sooner but this chapter is er... Long oO... Heheh enojoy my happy ones!!**

* * *

**'Pooling' Around**

_BANG! BANG!_  
  
The blue haired blader groaned in his sleep as he turned over in Rei's arms.  
  
_BANG! BANG!_  
  
Kai continued to ignore the constant banging, which he thought was just a splitting headache. But in fact it was Max and Tyson at his and Rei's hotel room door, constantly knocking.  
  
Golden orbs slowly fluttered open when the constant noise finally woke him up. He moaned slightly from the throbbing feeling in his head as he slipped his arms from around Kai and slowly sat up. His love groaned lightly in disapproval for the lack of warmth around him before Rei leaned down and softly kissed his forehead.  
  
"Morning Kai-koi," Rei whispered softly.  
  
"Mmmm, five more minutes," Kai pleaded as he pulled the covers over his head, but they were only yanked back.   
  
"No sorry... Max and Tyson are at the door..." Rei stated as he slowly got up from their bed and went to answer to the others.  
  
Kai groaned, his head aching as he began to feel the sickness of his hangover from the dramatic night before. He sighed heavily as he buried his face into the pillow and he quickly went back to sleep.  
  
Rei slowly walked to the door, rubbing his eyes and holding the side of his head as he went. The tiger eventually got to the door and opened it with an annoyed look on his face.  
  
"Rei!" Tyson chirped at the top of his voice, "Took you long enough didn't it?!" the midnight haired teen said sarcastically.  
  
Cat eyes trailed over the two before him, both of which were standing in their swim shorts and flip-flops, the blonde clutching a big blow up ball and Tyson carrying his sunglasses between his fingers.  
  
"What?" Rei stated simply.  
  
"Not a morning person then Rei-chan?" Max teased as he entered his and Kai's hotel room, closely followed by a skipping Tyson.   
  
Rei growled under his breath as he rubbed his head and shut the door. He leaned against the wall with a soft smirk across his lips.  
  
"3... 2... 1..."  
  
_"Tyson!"_ the tiger's smirk grew as Kai's voice bellowed through out the room. He sighed when he walked in on the three of them, Max giggling while Tyson was jumping up and down on the bed next to an annoyed Kai.  
  
"Ty stop that, let him sleep," Rei said folding his arms and eyeing said teen.  
  
"Why? It's 10am and he's still asleep! The pool awaits!" Tyson said in an unusually high-pitched voice, causing Kai to cover his ears and shove his face into the pillow.  
  
"How the hell can you be so chirpy this early jackass?" Kai muttered in a moody tone through the fluffy pillow.  
  
"Because we're on vacation and like I said _Mr. Grumpy_ the pool i-" Tyson was cut off from Kai throwing his pillow at his face.  
  
Both Max and Rei burst out in giggles at the sight, and that even caused Kai to smile.   
  
"What was that for?!" Tyson blurted out pouting at his captain.  
  
"For being Tyson, Tyson," Kai stated and was about to say something else before he put his hands to his mouth and ran to the bathroom, not caring he was only in his boxers.  
  
"What's his problem?" Max asked, cocking his head.  
  
In the bathroom Kai collapsed to his knees in front of the toilet and gripped the rim in his hands.  
  
Rei sighed and shook his head, "Hangover..." he muttered before going to attend to his love.  
  
Tyson grinned, "Lightweight."  
  
Kai groaned in discomfort as he vomited up what seemed to him, all of his insides. His body jerking from the force of his heaves, but he relaxed when he felt a gentle hand softly rubbing his back and another holding his blue locks away from his face.  
  
"Get it up Kai-koi," Rei mused in a caring tone as he knelt down behind him.  
  
The discomfort Kai was feeling slowly seemed to fade knowing Rei was there, but it didn't stop the next mouthful of sick.  
  
Once the crimson-eyed teen was finished, Rei handed him a glass of water and held out his hand to help him to his feet.  
  
"What would I do without you?" Kai said smiling as he took his love's hand.  
  
"Well for one, you'd throw up all over your pretty blue hair," Rei teased as he hoisted a pouting Kai to his feet.  
  
The bluenett rolled his eyes as he followed Rei out of the bathroom, sipping his water.  
  
"Awww has Kai-chan got a 'wittle hangover?" Tyson mocked with a satisfied grin as he watched his captain sit back down on the bed.  
  
"Tyson, just because I feel like shit does _not _mean I won't cause you pain if you annoy me," Kai replied with a smirk.  
  
"Tch. Spoils sport," the brown-eyed blader said in defeat.  
  
"Whatever Tyson," Kai stated as he rolled over and pulled the covers over him.  
  
"_Noooo! _Kai please get up! I'm sorry!" Tyson begged, "I wanna go to the_ pooooool!" _  
  
Rei growled in frustration, "Tyson, you and Max go down to the pool and Kai and I will meet you down there in half an hour ok?" he stated, more of an order than a suggestion.  
  
Max nodded and took Tyson's arm, "That's fine, Ty let's go."  
  
"Fine, but you and lazy arse better be down soon," Tyson declared as he ducked to avoid a pillow that Kai had catapulted at him.  
  
"See you guys later!" Max chirped as he dragged Tyson out of the room.  
  
Kai sighed softly, "Finally..." he muttered as he nuzzled down to go back to sleep.  
  
"Oh no you don't, come on... Up," Rei ordered as he pulled the covers off of his love.  
  
The phoenix groaned as he hugged his bare chest, "5 more minutes," he pleaded.  
  
"No Kai, you take forever to get ready and with a hangover you'll take even longer," the tiger said, eyeing said blader.  
  
"But Rei... I don't want to go to the pool I want to sleep... Bedside's my head kills..." Kai protested in an innocent voice.  
  
Rei rolled his eyes and held out his hands to help Kai out of bed, but Kai had other ideas and pulled Rei down on all fours on top of him.  
  
"Hello," Kai said with a childish grin, their faces merely an inch apart.  
  
"Kai," Rei stated as he raised a brow.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Get up."  
  
"No," the bluenett said still grinning up at his kitten.  
  
"Kai Hiwatari get your tight ass out of bed now!"

* * *

Midday sun shone down on the teens as they relaxed in the tropical heat.   
  
"Max chuck the ball!" Tyson yelled as he jumped up and down in the pool, waving his hands in the air.  
  
Rei, Max and Tyson were all in the shimmering pool playing a game of 'piggy in the middle'. Rei of course, was the one in the middle. His raven hair looked darker from the water that soaked it giving it even more of a beautiful shine, and the water droplets that lay on his lashes added more sparkle to his golden orbs, and of course Kai had noticed thus causing a small smirk to grace his lips.  
  
The team leader was at the edge of the pool on a lounger, soaking up the sun. He lay in silence with his sunglasses on, making him look very sexy as he dozed.  
  
After about 10 minutes of playing, Rei was getting a bit bored and decided to have some fun with Kai. The tiger went up to Max and Tyson to explain his little 'plan' and the two nodded and smiled in agreement. The three then slowly and silently slipped out of the pool and walked around to the other side of the lounger that Kai was currently sleeping off his hangover on.  
  
Rei stood in the middle and looked at the two, silently counting down from five.  
  
"... 2... 1..."  
  
_SPLASH!_  
  
"WAH?!" Kai yelped as he was tipped off of his lounger and he landed with a splash into the pool.  
  
The three instantly went into fits of laughter as they watched Kai sink to the bottom of the pool.  
  
"Shouldn't he be up by now?" Max asked cocking his head.  
  
"He'll be back in a bit..." Tyson said trailing off as his laughing came to a halt.  
  
Rei's golden orbs were wide as he stared at the black blob under the water that was Kai, and he wasn't moving.  
  
"Er... Guys..." Rei muttered in a worried tone.  
  
"Did we kill him?" Tyson asked as he too stared under the water.  
  
"Don't say that!" Rei said slapping the midnight haired teen's arm.   
  
The blonde was about to say something but was silenced as the three watched tiny air bubbles surface to their view.  
  
"That's it," Rei stated as he dived into the pool.  
  
"Rei!" Max called after him.  
  
The tiger swam down to the bottom of the clear pool to his phoenix who was lying at the bottom, his hair floating freely over his face, his eyes lightly shut and his mouth slightly open.  
  
Rei's eyes widened as he wrapped his arm round his love's slim waist and kicked off the ground to the surface.  
  
A spray of water shot out as Rei surfaced; taking in a deep breath as he pulled the motionless Kai to the surface and Tyson and Max carefully pulled their leader out of the water.  
  
"I think we did..." Tyson muttered.  
  
"Tyson! Move!" Rei ordered as he stepped over to Kai and straddled his hips.  
  
"Er... Rei-chan, is it the time for that?" Tyson said cocking his head, but soon shut up from Max hitting him across the back of the head.  
  
Rei leaned down, tilted Kai's head slightly up before putting his lips to his and breathing into his love.   
  
Kai's chest slowly raised and lowered as a small smirk came over Kai and he slipped his tongue into Rei's open mouth. Golden eyes shot open and he quickly pulled back, letting Kai burst out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?!" the blonde blurted out, his mouth open in shock.  
  
"Your faces!" Kai replied, laughing happily beneath Rei.  
  
Rei's eyes widened when he realised Kai had been faking it.  
  
"KAI!" all three of them snapped, and Rei playfully hitting him across the arm.  
  
"What? I heard you three plotting against me, so I turned it round and got you," the bluenett said with a satisfied grin.  
  
"That was not funny! I was worried sick!" the tiger protested.  
  
"I'm sorry Rei-koi, but... Thank you for saving me," Kai added with a smirk.  
  
"Just, don't do it again," Rei muttered as he climbed off of Kai.  
  
"I won't don't worry," the captain replied as he sat up, "Well, seen as I'm wet now, who's up for going to the beach?"  
  
"You're in a good mood," Tyson muttered.  
  
"And I wouldn't give me a reason not to be Tyson," Kai replied glaring at said teen.  
  
"Don't worry I won't... Come on Maxie!" Tyson said in a bubbly tone as he grabbed the blonde and dragged him off towards the white sand and clear sea.   
  
Rei sighed as he stood up, taking Kai with him. The two then walked hand in hand down the small sandy path to the beach, leaning against one another as they went. Both of them in pure tropical bliss.

* * *

**Heheh 7th chapter is done! And... It kind of sounds like it, but it isn't finished, no where near finished yet my friends!  
So, hoped you liked it!**

**R&R  
  
S4K**


	8. Just You, Me and the Stars Above

**Oops, I nearly took a week to update, sorry about that... But the 8th is finally up XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Just You, Me and the Stars Above**

When Kai and Rei arrived at the sandy beach, Tyson and Max were already splashing about happily in the sea. Both of them currently trying to dunk the other.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes as he and his tiger sat down at the water's edge. The clear blue sea lapping up their ankles as they leaned against one another, both of them watching the other two playing in the ocean.  
  
Tyson dodged out of the way of Max and pushed him under the water instead, causing him to yelp in shock before the water silenced him. The midnight haired teen then turned to the others on the shore, smiling with victory before he was yanked down under as well and Max appeared at the surface with a smile of satisfaction across his lips.  
  
Rei giggled lightly as he watched Tyson appear again, gasping for air and pouting at Max. The two then started to play fight with one another, seeing who could hold down who for the longest.  
  
Kai sighed contently as he lay down on his back, closing his eyes as the late afternoon sun soaked into his skin.  
  
"You know Kai. Your very vulnerable like that," Rei mused softly.  
  
Kai opened one eye and looked up at Rei, a playful smirk across his lips.  
  
"And what am I vulnerable to?" the bluenett asked still smirking.  
  
Rei looked at the phoenix, smiling softly before leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. He then went to pull back but Kai put his arms round the tiger's waist and pulled him on all fours above him.  
  
"Kaaaai," Rei whined as he giggled lightly.  
  
"What?" the crimson-eyed blader asked while placing butterfly kisses all down his neck.  
  
"There are people around," Rei said softly, sighing at the feeling of Kai kissing him.  
  
"And? You weren't bothered last night with our little performance," Kai replied smirking, only to receive a playful slap on the arm.  
  
"Kai!" Rei said in an unusually high-pitched voice causing said teen to laugh.  
  
"Well its true whether you like it or not Rei-koi, but... I suppose I can control myself until later," he said smirking as he placed a kiss on Rei's lips who returned it for a few seconds before pulling back and climbed off of Kai.

* * *

A very loud knock at the door of the phoenix and tiger's room, bellowed over the TV and Kai groaned in annoyance.  
  
"I'm going to kill Tyson..." he muttered to himself as he rolled off of the bed and walked to the door that was still being pounded by Tyson's fist.  
  
"What?!" Kai snapped as the yanked open the door, scaring Tyson to bits, which caused a satisfied grin to creep over his expression.  
  
"You two coming to the club?" Max asked as he stepped inside and Tyson quickly followed, sliding along the wall to stay out of Kai's reach.  
  
"What club?" Rei asked, sitting up and hugging a pillow against his chest.  
  
"The one downstairs," Tyson replied and Rei's eyes shot towards Kai.  
  
Kai looked at the expression on Rei's face and shook his head.  
  
"No? Why not?" Tyson asked pouting.  
  
"Because of last night, that's why Tyson. We won't be going down there for a couple of days," Kai said as he sat back down next to Rei.  
  
"All right then I suppose that's probably the best thing," Max said quickly, seeing that Tyson was going to protest, "We'll see you two in the morning then," the blonde added and took Tyson's hand and dragged him out of the hotel room.  
  
Rei smiled happily and fell back on the bed, sighing contently.  
  
"Finally some peace..." he mumbled to himself and looked over at Kai who was currently staring at him, "What you looking at?" he asked smiling.  
  
"My very kawaii kitten, you?" Kai replied softly, walking on his knees across the bed over to Rei.  
  
Rei giggled and sat up on his elbows and looking at his love with lustful eyes.  
  
Seeing the shimmer of desire in Rei's eyes caused the phoenix the smirk as he leaned in closer, their lips merely a centimetre apart.  
  
"My very sexy love," Rei whispered into Kai's mouth before pressing his lips to his.  
  
Kai leaned in further, forcing Rei flat on his back as he playfully bit down on his lip for access.  
  
Rei mewled at the feeling as he parted his lips, gladly excepting the roaming tongue in his mouth.  
  
The phoenix deepened the kiss as he supported himself on his hands either side of Rei's head, straddling his slim waist.  
  
Pleasure began to race through the both of them as the heat between the two rose. Rei arching his back slightly as he put a hand on the back of Kai's neck and pressed him down further. Kai smirked inside as he gladly came down further onto his love, teasing his tongue with his own and his hands slowly running down the tiger's sides.  
  
The two lovers kissed for a while longer but the screaming plea for air began to nag in their lungs. Rei pulled back first gasping for air as Kai slowly moved to his neck and trailed kisses down to his collarbone.  
  
"Kai..." Rei moaned in a sigh as he tilted his head, giving his love more room on his neck.  
  
The bluenett gently sucked on the tiger's soft skin, circling the area he had been with his tongue as Rei arched his back beneath him.  
  
Kai's hands began to trail up Rei's sides, gradually lifting his shirt as one hand rested above his heart and felt how fast it was beating. He pulled apart for a second as he removed it completely before pressing his lips to his in a more heated kiss, both loving the sweet taste of the other. The bluenett's lips slowly open as his tongue begins to gently lick along Rei's lower lip, begging for access to the sweet cavern. The tiger of course parts his lips without any hesitation, gasping at the feeling when Kai's tongue slid into his mouth as he grasps a fistful of Kai's t-shirt.  
  
Grinning to himself, the crimson-eyed teen deepened the kiss as he entwined his tongue with Rei's, making sure to taste every delicious corner of his cavern, causing him to let a pleasurable moan into his lovers mouth.  
  
The tiger began to claw at Kai's shirt, trying to slip it off. Kai of course, complies and pulls back for a few seconds and removed his shirt tossing it to the side. His crimson eyes then trailed down to the panting Rei, his naked chest going quickly up and down. Smirking to himself the bluenett leaned down to his lover's jaw line tracing it with gentle butterfly kisses before his tongue emerged to lick down Rei's throat, coming to a stop at the junction between his neck and shoulder and nibbling softly. Rei moans louder his back arching as he dug his fingers into Kai's shoulders causing the bluenett to snicker, loving how his touches sent him into moans.  
  
The bluenett's hands then start to trail down Rei's toned chest and stopping at Rei's blood red sash as he began to untie the knots. On the final loop to soft hands took Kai's and stopped him from his actions.  
  
"Kai I..." Rei panted.  
  
"Yeah?" said blader asked.  
  
"I... I d-don't want to g-go that far... Yet..." the tiger muttered, his cheeks a deep crimson.  
  
Kai smiled and nodded. "I won't force you into anything."  
  
"Y-Your not mad?" Rei said, still breathing heavily.  
  
"No. Why would I be? I'm perfectly happy to wait until your ready love, besides wouldn't be much of a boyfriend if I didn't," he added smirking, causing Rei to smile.  
  
"Thanks..." the tiger whispered and placed a small kiss on the phoenix's lips before pulling back.  
  
Kai smiled and slid down off of Rei, sitting on his knees next to him as the golden-orbed teen sat up.  
  
"Kai?" Rei asked, staring at his love.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Can we go to the beach? I mean... If you want to," the tiger suggested.  
  
Kai glanced over his shoulder at the patio windows, seeing the blood stained sky as the sun slowly set outside.  
  
"Yeah sure," the bluenett said with a smile.

* * *

Hand in hand they walked as the sparkling sea lapped up their ankles. The sun slowly sank into the horizon as they went, soaking everything that the light could reach in a deep violety red.  
  
"So beautiful," Rei cooed softly as he looked across the sea.  
  
Kai stopped walking and stood along side Rei, putting an arm round his slim waist as they watched the sunset.

* * *

The ruby red sun had finally set into the horizon, leaving the sky a velvet blue as the phoenix and tiger sat on the sandy beach, arms round one another. The moon above shone with a silver radiance, outlining everything in a misty grey.  
  
Rei sighed with contentment as he turned and lay down with his head in Kai's lap and he stared up at the sky. His golden orbs reflecting the shining stars that scattered above.  
  
"Your so beautiful," Kai whispered as he stroked a hand through his loves hair while gazing down into his depths.  
  
"So are you Kai," the tiger whispered back as he gently stroked said teen's soft cheek, the two letting the nights beauty and wonder wrap around them, both without a care in the world.

* * *

**Ba dum tish! 8th chapter done and dusted Hoped you all enjoyed it my friends!**

**R&R  
  
S4K**


	9. Drinks All Around!

**Heya, back from my sister's house now so here is the 9th chapter! Hope you all enjoy it, it's the longest one yet!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Drinks All Around!**

The morning sun shone through onto the sleeping pair. Blue eyes slowly opened as the blonde groaned from the sudden light that stung his eyes.  
  
"Tyson..." Max moaned as he rolled over, and then poked said teen.  
  
Tyson completely ignored Max and carried on sleeping, snoring louder as he rolled onto his back.  
  
"Tyson," Max said a little louder as he sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes.  
  
Once again the brown eyed teen lay oblivious to the world around him.  
  
"Tyson... Wake up now!" Max yelled down his ear.  
  
"Nnn... Five more minutes..." Tyson mumbled as he turned to his front.  
  
"Tyson get up now or I'll go get Kai," Max said with a smirk and said blader instantly sat up.  
  
"I hate you," Tyson grumbled as he stretched his arms.  
  
"Nooo you don't," the blonde said smiling.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes," Max said smirking sleepily.  
  
Tyson suddenly pounced forward and pinned Max down on the bed with his arms at his side. The two then started to blush when they realised the position they were in, but Max's smirk still remained as he looked up at the other blader.  
  
"What are you smirking at?" Tyson asked with flushed cheeks.  
  
"Your s-" the blonde was cut short when two other people entered the room, both of them stopping dead in their tracks when they saw Tyson straddling Max.  
  
"Are we interrupting?" Kai asked with a sly grin.  
  
Max's cheeks quickly turned a deep crimson and he pushed Tyson off of him, "Um... No."  
  
Tyson pouted at Max for pushing him off, but he was grateful, if Kai had seen him do something with the blonde he would never let him live it down.  
  
"Have you ever heard of knocking?" the brown-eyed blader asked as he stood up and looked at the two before him.  
  
Kai stood along side Rei, his arm lightly around his love's waist, both of them in their swim shorts, flip flops and carrying their towels.  
  
"Yes, we just decided not to," Rei said grinning.  
  
Tyson pouted, "What do you want anyway?" he snapped.  
  
"Why? You want to finish what you started Tyson?" Kai asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm causing Max to blush.  
  
"Shut it Kai," Tyson said as his own cheeks started to look a tad flushed.  
  
Rei giggled, "Play nice you two. Anyway, we came to talk about what we're doing today and tonight. You two up for the pool until later, then going to the hotel restaurant tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good," the blonde said with a soft smile, his cheeks finally returning to their normal shade.  
  
Kai nodded, "Well once you and Tyson have finished playing, come down to the pool all right?" the bluenett said as he started to walk out of the hotel room, dragging the tiger with him.  
  
"KAI!" Tyson yelled as he attempted to throw his flip flop at said blader, but completely missed.  
  
A satisfied laugh could be heard through out the room until the door silenced the phoenix.

* * *

His raven locks framed his face, falling carelessly over his eyes as water dripped from each strand giving his hair even more of a shine.  
  
"Kaaaaaai!" Rei whined as he giggled, trying to swim from Kai's arms that wrapped round his waist.  
  
"What? No one can see, it's under water," Kai mused, his trademark smirk across his face.  
  
"Kai!" Rei squeaked in a high-pitched voice, playfully slapping said teen's arm.  
  
Kai smirked with amusement as he continued to playfully drive Rei back to the pool wall.  
  
"Now who's playing?" a sarcastic voice suddenly said from the poolside.  
  
"At least we can admit to it," Kai said in a slight growl.  
  
"Hey guys," Rei said, his cheeks slightly flushed.  
  
Tyson eyed the two in the pool, a smirk creeping its way across his lips when he noticed the look that Kai was giving him.  
  
Max sighed as he put his towel down on the nearest lounger to him before he kicked off his flip flops and suddenly jumped into the pool with a massive splash, soaking Kai and Rei even more so.  
  
"Max!" Rei yelled but couldn't hide the smile that graced his lips.  
  
"Yes?" the blonde replied, acting completely oblivious to what he had just done.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes before he resumed 'playing' with Rei.  
  
Tyson shook his head as he removed his baggy red t-shirt before getting into the water, making sure he splashed Kai as much as he could.  
  
"Tyson!" Kai snapped while rubbing water droplets from his eyes.  
  
"What?" the midnight haired teen asked as he grinned with satisfaction.  
  
"Don't look at me like that," Kai said with a raised brow.  
  
"What? Like this?" Tyson asked before going cross-eyed and sticking his tongue out at the other blader, laughing with amusement.  
  
"Tyson!" Kai growled before he lunged forward and dunked said teen under the water.  
  
"WHA!" Tyson yelped before the water silenced him.  
  
Kai kept both hands on Tyson's head, his hands waving about above the water, trying to get his captain off of him.  
  
"Kai your gonna kill him," Rei stated.  
  
"And?" Kai said smirking.  
  
"Kai."  
  
"Tch... Fine," the bluenett muttered as he let go of Tyson and said blader came to the surface, gasping for air, and his midnight hair lapped over his face.  
  
"Heh, now who's laughing?" Kai said whilst chuckling with satisfaction.  
"Grrr K-"  
  
"Kai!" another voice called out from behind the teens.  
  
"Hm?" Kai mumbled, as he turned round to where he heard his name.  
  
A light blonde haired teen around the groups age, maybe a year or two older walked over to the side of the pool. His arm in a sling as his jade eyes trailed down to the bluenett, a soft smile across his face.  
  
"Kaoru," Kai said when he finally realised who it was.  
  
"Yeah," he said smiling, "From what I saw a minute ago, you and Rei are getting on all right ne?" Kaoru added, causing the tiger to blush.  
  
Kai snickered.  
  
"Er... Who are you?" Max asked in a soft voice.  
  
"This is Kaoru, he helped me find Rei at the club, remember?" Kai asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, the one who that guy shoved over?" Tyson asked and Kaoru nodded with a small sigh.  
  
"W... Where is Daisuke and Toki now?" Rei asked looking up at Kaoru from the pool.  
  
"Don't worry Rei-sama, those two left the next morning, we won't be seeing them any time soon," Kaoru said with a sigh of relief.  
  
"That's good... And please, just Rei," the tiger said, his cheeks still slightly flushed.  
  
"So, how you been?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Kai, come here," Rei said edging slightly away from the others and the bluenett followed.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why not ask Kaoru to come with us tonight?" the tiger suggested.  
  
"... All right then, could be a way to thank him," Kai said with a soft smile.  
  
"Defiantly," Rei said softly, returning the smile.  
  
The phoenix nodded and led his love back over to the others who were getting better acquainted.  
  
"Kaoru?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yes?" Kaoru replied ever so politely.  
  
"Are you free tonight?" the tiger asked.  
  
"I thought Rei was with Kai..." Tyson said absentmindedly, only to receive a slap up the head from the crimson-eyed teen.  
  
"Er, yeah."  
  
"Would you like to come with us for dinner tonight, our treat and a way to say thanks."  
  
"Oh, I don't want to be a hassle Rei..." Kaoru said softly.  
  
"Awww come on Kao, it'll be fun, trust me," Max blurted out smiling.  
  
"Please?" Rei asked again.  
  
"Ok then, I'd love to," Kaoru said with a smile.

* * *

"Table for five?" the waiter asked in a very posh tone.  
  
"Please," Max replied as they followed him over to their table.  
  
The five sat down, Kai on one end, then Rei, Kaoru, Tyson and finally Max on the other end.  
  
"When you've chosen your meals, please come to the front counter to make your order," the waiter said and bowed his head before he left.

* * *

It had been almost 3 hours and the teens had finally finished at the restaurant. The reason it had taken so long was the fact that they stayed long after they had finished eating to drink, thus leading to all of them being very, very drunk as they walked up the stairs of the hotel.  
  
"Kaaaaaai!" Rei whined as he put his hands on the bluenett's rear and pushed him up the stairs, but Kai was simply leaning back, making it almost impossible for the tiger to move the phoenix.  
  
"Kai!" Rei giggled as he edged his love up another step.  
  
Kai was laughing with amusement as Max and Kaoru started to join in. The two blondes each taking a hand and pulling the bluenett up the stairs, eventually getting to the last step.  
  
"Nearly!" Max proclaimed as he wobbled slightly to the side.  
  
"3, 2, 1... PULL!" Kaoru ordered and they all pushed and pulled Kai up the last step, all of them collapsing onto the ground in laughter and exhaustion.  
  
"Hello," Kai said still laughing when he saw the position he and Rei were in.  
  
Rei giggled as he kissed Kai's lips before rolling off of him and too his feet.  
  
"Who's room we going to?" Tyson asked as he got to his feet.  
  
"Ours," Rei said, waving his key about.  
  
"I should go if you're going in now," Kaoru stated as he wobbled back against Max, hardly being able to walk.  
  
"Ooooh no you ain't, your coming with us!" Max squeaked as he dragged Kaoru into the hotel room.  
  
Once in the room all of them climbed onto the king-size bed, sitting in a sort of semi circle along one another.  
  
"Max get more drinks," Tyson ordered, pointing to the mini bar.  
  
"But?"  
  
"Mr. Dickinson won't mind if we spend some money, he said have fun and we will!" Tyson chirped as he fell down onto his back, landing on Kai.  
  
"Get off me!" Kai blurted out, wriggling from underneath the brown-eyed blader and shoved him off of the bed.  
  
"Ow..." Tyson mumbled when he hit the floor with a thud.  
  
"Maxie come on," Kaoru said as his eyes followed the other blonde that was fiddling around in the mini bar.  
  
"Here," Max said as he walked back over, carrying a bottle of Malibu for them each.  
  
Another hour had rolled on and the teens were getting more and more drunk, each of them almost at the bottom of their large bottles of Rum.  
  
Rei was sitting between Kai's knees, leaning back against his chest as he sipped the alcohol in his hands and Max and Tyson were sprawled across one another on the other end of the bed.  
  
Kaoru however, had left around twenty minutes ago, seen as he had work in the morning and having a hangover wouldn't exactly help him so the bladers had made him go home to try and sleep it off, so they'd see him tomorrow.  
  
"You know what?" Tyson suddenly blurted out.  
  
"What?" Kai and Rei said together as they looked at the two before him.  
  
"I think I love our little Maxie!" the brown-eyed teen admitted.  
Even though they were totally drunk, it didn't stop Rei and Kai being utterly shocked by the comment.  
  
Max giggled, "Love you too!" he squeaked happily before he threw his arms round Tyson's neck in a huge hug, knocking the two off the end of the bed.

* * *

**Heheh, writing with drunk Bladebreakers is very amusing Hope you liked it my happy-chans!**

**R&R  
  
S4K**


	10. Intoxicated Emotions

**Mkay... 10th chapter is here and before you read... It's going to be a lot less fluffy... You'll see what I mean hint hint**

**Enjoy my happy-chans!**

* * *

**Intoxicated Emotions**  


Kai and Rei just looked at each other when they heard the thud of Tyson and Max both hitting the floor, followed by giggles and laughs.

The bluenett rolled his eyes as he leaned past Rei to put his bottle of Malibu on the bedside table.

Golden depths followed the bottle, noticing there was at least another glassful left in it.

"Aren't you gonna finish it?" Rei asked. 

"Nah, you want it?" Kai said, smirking at the lustful look in his love's eyes.

"Please, I'm all out," Rei mumbled, poking his empty bottle in front of him causing Kai to snigger.

"Here," the crimson-eyed teen stated as he handed the bottle to the other.

"Thanks," Rei said as he put the mouth of the bottle to his and started to drink it.

Kai's eyes followed the liquid flow down to Rei's mouth, and realised he wasn't going to stop until it was all gone.

"Don't choke," Kai said with a smirk causing Rei to snigger slightly as he drank.

Tyson's head suddenly popped up from the floor, his eyes half lidded slightly as he looked at the other two.

"Tyson, you look stoned," Kai said, raising a brow.

"Shut it, I'm tired," Tyson mumbled as he dragged himself onto the bed again, and there was still no sign of the blonde.

"Go then... Max?" Kai asked simply and Tyson pointed to the floor.

Kai followed where Tyson was pointing, laughing silently when he saw the blue-eyed blader sprawled out across the floor, his mouth open as a small trail of drool dripped to the floor.

The tiger looked over as well, still drinking as his eyes settled upon Max. He instantly gagged on the liquid pulling the bottle from his mouth as he half choked and half laughed.

Tyson started sniggering at the sight of Rei more than the one of Max.

"It... Isn't funny," Rei blurted out between coughs and gasps for air while the bluenett gently ran his hand up and down Rei's back in a comforting way.

"It is," Tyson said almost falling off the bed when he leaned down to make sure Max was at least still breathing.

"You should take him back to your room," Rei stated once he had finished choking.

"Trying to get rid of us ay Rei?" Tyson asked.

"Yes," the tiger said simply causing the midnight-haired teen to pout.

"Kay then..." Tyson muttered and rolled off of the bed, "Come on Maxie darling!" he chirped randomly to both Kai and Rei's surprise.

The blonde didn't answer or even move the slightest to show he had heard the other teen.

Tyson rolled his eyes and bent down to scoop Max up in his arms, carrying him bridal style within his arms.

"See you two in the morning," the brown-eyed teen said with a sleepy smile as he turned to leave, wobbling as he did so.

"Bye!" Rei blurted out in an unusually loud voice that caused Kai to laugh.

Golden orbs shot round to meet crimson in a deadly glare as the door sounded shut.

Kai blinked a few times, smirking, "What's that look for?"

Rei's eyes softened into an almost seductive manor, "This," he stated and the tiger leaned forward, pressing his lips to his in a gentle kiss before pulling back.

The bluenett grinned at the tingling feeling left on his lips as Rei got up from leaning against him and straddled his waist.

Kai was quite taken aback at Rei's actions seen as he had always been so timid about things such as this, but now it was him making the moves that Kai usually made.

The tiger leaned up to his phoenix, putting his mouth close to his ear, "I'm ready," he mused seductively as he took Kai's hands and put them on the knot of his sash.

The crimson-eyes teen blinked a few times as if thinking he didn't hear right, but his doubts were made clear when Rei crushed his lips to his in a heated kiss. Kai smirked inside as he returned the kiss, moving a hand up to the back of Rei's neck only to be dragged back down.

"Now," Rei muttered in the kiss as he forced Kai's hands to the knot again.

Kai looked at Rei, raising a brow for he knew Rei wouldn't be like this as he pulled away from the kiss.

"I said now," the tiger repeated staring into his love's eyes.

"No," Kai stated simply.

"What? Why?" Rei asked, almost as if he was angered by the bluenett's response. 

"No Rei. Your drunk," Kai said looking back at the tiger on his lap.

"No I'm not! And even if I was, I still want to!" Rei protested in a raised voice.

Kai shook his head and slid Rei off of him, getting up from the bed, "No Rei," he said again turning to face him and his depths locked onto those of Rei's. His body told him yes, but then his heart told him no. How could he take advantage of Rei when he was like this? The blunett had to admit he did like the more forward Rei, but then he loved the shy Rei... His Rei. 

Rei's mouth fell open slightly in shock, "But..."

"No Rei," Kai repeated in a sterner voice before he turned to go over to the single bed in the room. 

"Fine! Thought you loved me but obviously not!" The golden-eyed teen blurted out randomly.

Kai turned on his heels, "I do love you, that's why I'm not doing anything with you," he said keeping his calm.

"Some way of showing it!" Rei yelled, despite how gentle Kai was being with him.

"Rei you're fucking pissed!" Kai suddenly shouted out, not being able to help the sudden volume in his voice.

The tiger whimpered slightly at the harshness in Kai's voice, and it was then the phoenix caught a glimpse of the Rei he knew and loved.

"I shouldn't have shouted... Just... Go to sleep," the bluenett said in a softer tone, his eyes trailing up to meet Rei's.

"No... No... NO! The other day you tried it and I stopped you but now I want to you don't cause you think I'm pissed! What's with you?!" Rei cried randomly, making no sense to what he was saying.

"You are Rei that's why, and I'm not doing anything for one simple fact," Kai stated. 

"What? You _love _me?" Rei asked almost in a mocking tone, which stung Kai sharply.

"Yes." 

"Well your not doing a good job of showing it are you?!" Rei shouted, waving a hand up, and his wrist was suddenly caught by Kai's hand.

"I think not screwing you when your not even ready is a very good way of showing it Rei-koi," Kai said, a slight hiss in his voice as he let go of Rei's wrist.

The tiger's eyes widened slightly, feeling too many emotions race through him and being in his current state only multiplied the intensity of it all.

"Get some sleep."

Rei looked up at his phoenix and this time obeyed him as he started to pull the covers from being tucked under the pillows.

The bluenett blinked slowly as he turned back round and headed for the single bed, hastily getting under the covers, and lying on his side away from Rei. But he however, faced Kai with worried, confused eyes until he slowly drifted off into a heavy sleep feeling cold as the lack of Kai's warmth soaked his body.

Kai sighed heavily as he lay silently, a hand under his head and another resting on his side as if pretending he had his love within his hold. Sleep began to take over him as the dreaded thought of what would happen in the morning lingered in his mind until dream world took him.

* * *

The blue-haired teen was woken from the sound off gagging heaves coming from the bathroom as the side of his head pounded with pain. He groaned as he sat up rubbing his eyes before he looked over at Rei's bed to see it was empty. 

Kai groaned when he rose to his feet, doing it too quickly caused his head to ache even more, but he was thankful he wasn't stomach sick, unlike Rei.

The tiger was hunched over the toilet, his knuckles white from how hard he was gripping the rim.

Kai sighed heavily and shuffled over to his love, kneeling down behind him and taking his hair from his face while gently rubbing his back.

"Get it up Rei..." he mused, and as if by cue, Rei threw up another mouthful as his body jerked harshly from the force of his heaves.

Eventually Rei stopped vomiting and slumped back against Kai, who, instead of cradling his love like he would've done, got to his feet and took Rei with him.

"Kai?" Rei asked in a soft voice.

"Here," Kai stated, ignoring the look in Rei's eyes as he handed him a glass of water.

"Thank you."

"Whatever," the bluenett replied as he turned to leave, and to go find some aspirin but a hand grasped his arm.

"Kai. What's wrong?" Rei asked.

"You don't remember do you?" Kai asked, almost in a humoured tone.

"Remember what?"

* * *

**No fluff ne? Heheh sorry if that disapointed you... But like I said on another chapter, this story has got a long way to go so alot of things are going to happen my friends! **

**Hope you liked it! R&R!!  
  
S4K**


	11. Forget It

**Wow... All those reviews... They're more than I deserve, and I thank everyone that has reviewed, so heres the 11th chapter nice and quick!**

* * *

**Forget It...**

"Kai. What's happened?" Rei asked with worried eyes as he stepped forward to said other.

The bluenett sighed heavily before he turned on his heels and left the bathroom, the tiger close behind.

"Kai tell me. I didn't do anything... Did I?" Rei asked, his eyes still locked onto Kai. 

Kai couldn't help the snicker that escaped him and it caused Rei's expression to worry even more. "You could say that," he said simply, while rummaging through the small zip-up bag for some sort of painkiller.

"I want you to tell me what happened. Everything," the feline blader stated in a serious tone, which caused Kai to stop his actions immediately.

"Everything? Ok... We all got drunk, had a few laughs. Tyson and Max admitted they loved each other before Max fell off the bed out cold. Then Tyson took him back to their room and then it was just us left, thus leading to you trying to..." Kai suddenly stopped in his tracks as he raised his eyes to meet golden depths. 

"I tried to what?" Rei asked, looking very worried and maybe even scared.

"Look. I didn't do anything ok, that's all you need to know," Kai said in a slightly agitated tone, finally finding a small pot of painkillers and he took two before heading back to the bathroom.

"What do you mean, you didn't do anything?" Rei asked, reaching out to stop Kai and feeling very confused to why his phoenix was acting the way he was.

"Forget it Rei. It doesn't matter all right? Besides, I don't exactly think you'd want to know what happened last night," Kai said, almost snapping at the other as he took his arm back and went into the bathroom, leaving an utterly confused and shocked Rei Kon.

Kai shut the bathroom door behind him and sat down on the edge of the bath tub with his head in his hands. _I shouldn't have talked to him like that, _the bluenett thought to himself, _but he shouldn't have talked to me the way he did. Drunk or not. _Kai sighed in extreme frustration as he ran his hands back through his hair, all these thoughts only making him feel more and more hurt as he thought about what Rei had said to him the previous night.

**FLASHBACK**

"Fine! Thought you loved me but obviously not!" The golden-eyed teen blurted out.

Kai turned on his heels, "I do love you, that's why I'm not doing anything with you," he said keeping his calm.

"Some way of showing it!" Rei yelled, despite how gentle Kai was being with him...

..."You are Rei that's why, and I'm not doing anything for one simple fact," Kai stated.

"What? You _love _me?" Rei asked almost in a mocking tone that stung Kai sharply.

**FLASHBACK FINISH**

Kai sighed heavily, hearing Rei say what he did, and in such a scornful tone hurt him deeply. But he was drunk, should he just pass it off as nothing? He shook his head. Rei knew how much Kai loved him and the fact that he wouldn't do anything to hurt him, ever. But what if that was how the tiger really felt? Tyson managed to admit to Max he loved him, which was plainly obvious so that was true, and the same with Max. He admitted too, which was also clearly true. So what was stopping Rei's comments being true?

The raven-haired teen stood still, trying his hardest to remember what had happened, but his thoughts were nothing but a blur to him. He urged himself to think about the previous night, and he got the odd few memories back. The restaurant, the stairs, and he briefly remembered Tyson and Max's revealing their feelings. But after that, it was only a blank space of nothingness. _What could I have done? And it obviously hurt Kai... He's acting as if he doesn't... _Rei stopped his thoughts, refusing to think along those lines when he doesn't know the full story. The golden-eyed teens buried his face in his hands, trying his very hardest to remember all he could. Rei moaned lightly in frustration as he brought his head up again, his eyes casually scanning the room when he noticed the single bed's covers were moved as if someone had slept there.

**FLASHBACK**

"You are Rei that's why, and I'm not doing anything for one simple fact," Kai stated.

"What? You _love _me?" Rei asked almost in a mocking tone that stung Kai sharply.

"Yes." 

"Well your not doing a good job of showing it are you?!" Rei shouted, waving a hand up, and his wrist was caught by Kai's hand.

"I think not screwing you when your not even ready is a very good way of showing it Rei-koi," Kai said, a slight hiss in his voice as he let go of Rei's wrist.

**FLASHBACK FINISH**

Rei's eyes widened slightly when it finally, and suddenly hit him.

* * *

The bluenett rose from the edge of the bath tub and walked over to the sink. He quickly drank down both pills at once, his head throbbing violently causing him to groan lightly in discomfort. His crimson orbs slowly rose to meet his reflection in the mirror. He huffed at his appearance, his blue locks lacking their perfect-ness and his eyes having everything but the shine that was always there. Kai couldn't help the slight smirk coming over him at the thought of Tyson coming in and seeing him like this, and having his annoyance around him for a split second, seemed like something that would cheer him up. The bluenett sighed to himself for thinking about such things at a time like this, but he couldn't stop his thoughts from wandering. That was until he heard someone come into the bathroom, and two arms wrap around his waist.

"I'm sorry Kai..." Rei said in a muffled voice from burying his head into his love.

Kai didn't say anything, his hands tightening on the rim of the sink.

"I'm so, so, so sorry..." Rei repeated over and over again, holding Kai closer even though the bluenett wasn't responding.

Kai sighed and leaned over the sink slightly, "Forget it."

"No Kai I can't... Your so mad at me know. I said so many things I didn't mean. I love you so much and I'm so grateful you didn't..." Rei trailed off at the thought.

Kai didn't reply again. His eyes looking in the mirror before him, and he caught a small glimpse of Rei behind him, tears gathering in his golden depths.

"Kai. Please..." Rei begged for some sort of reply from his phoenix. He wanted anything, a word, a sound, a movement... Anything.

Kai stayed silent, clamping his eyes shut tight.

"Kai," Rei repeated again.

Silence.

"I'm sorry..." the Chinese blader whispered softly when he realised he wasn't going to get a response and he let go of Kai before slowly leaving the bathroom.

Rei then went over to the bed and sat on the edge of it, facing the patio doors that overlooked the resort. His vision blurry from the tears that had started to fall.

"I'm such an idiot..." the tiger whispered to himself as he rested his forehead in his palms, "...He did that for me... And all I said was..." Rei cut himself off as his own words echoed in his mind.

* * *

The blue-haired teen let out a breath he was holding deep within him once Rei left the bathroom, and the door was shut. He kept his crimson depths shut tight as he gripped the rim of the sink.

_Why did I do that? _Kai asked himself as he slowly opened his eyes, just in time to let a single tear roll down his cheek.

* * *

**11th, done and dusted! Hope you liked... R&R!!**

**S4K**


	12. Alone

**Hey sorry I took so long, I'm at my sister's house at the moment so it was harder to get online all the time. But, the 12th chapter is finally here.  
  
But, just before you read, this chapter is only about Kai, its short but just to explain I'm doing his and Rei's point of veiw before another big chapter comes along. So, sorry Rei fans... It's just Kai today.**

* * *

**Alone**

Kai cursed himself for letting his emotions show so easily. _I'm being... _the bluenett thought to himself, _so... weak. _

He sighed to himself, scrunching up his eyes to stop the tears that were fighting to fall. Being able to mask his emotions with such ease from years of practice, stopping himself from crying would have been an easy task. But not this time. These tears were different in some way. The only other times he had shed any sort of emotions was when his Grandfather beat him, but he quickly learned to hide them from the sheer fear of more punishment. But he just couldn't. No matter how much the Russian tried, the emotion-tainted liquid kept rolling down his cheeks and plummeting to the floor with silent splashes.

Kai growled lightly in frustration. Why couldn't he stop them? It hadn't been that long since his Grandfather had his 'ways' with him, so he defiantly wasn't out of practice.

The bluenett racked his brain for answers but he could only come up with one. That these were the sorts of tears he had never cried. The sort that isn't causes by physical pain. His tears were the kind that was only triggered by emotional hurt. In his case, it was Rei. Kai had finally come to the conclusion he was crying from the fear of hurting someone he loves, and being hurt by that someone. They were new to him. The stinging pain that throbbed in his heart got worse and worse the more he thought about it.

Kai breathed heavily as if he had been holding it for some time as his eyes began to tingle from crying. And he hated it. He hated the way they streamed down his cheeks leaving wet trails. He hated the way his vision burred as more formed in his eyes. He hated it that when he wiped them away, his eyes remained puffy, thus making it obvious he was crying. He hated it that they refused to stop. He hated how he felt more and more depressed as the tears flowed. And he hated the fact that only one word was in his mind as he cried. Rei.

The bluenett groaned lightly to himself as he let go of the rim on the sink and sat on the edge of the bathtub. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he put his head in his hands. His thoughts trailed over to his kitten as he sat quietly, listening to the silent sobs from outside the door. _He's crying because of me... _Kai thought, a mountain of guilt suddenly collapsing on him, _but I'm crying because of him. _He couldn't help the small grin that came over him when he thought 'I'm crying' as he shook his head slightly. Still unable to accept the fact he was shedding tears he banished the thought from his mind, and continued to think about the raven blader in the other room.

Kai let his thoughts wander as he tried to imagine how Rei was feeling. Confused. Sad. Hurt. Unloved. Alone maybe. Or was that just how Kai himself was feeling, and he just couldn't handle all those feelings at once. For feeling such emotions, letting them engulf him in their own twisted world was something the Russian Bluenett was very much a beginner in.

But then it hit him. He was feeling that way, yet it was never clear to him until he tried to think from someone else's point of view.

Kai was so confused to why he acted the way he did towards Rei. Why he didn't just forget the whole thing and take the tiger in his arms and tell him everything would be ok. So confused.

He was indeed sad. He knew from the tears that continued to fall that he was feeling more and more miserable as time dragged on.

Hurt. Yes, Kai defiantly hurt. Both emotionally and physically. His eyes burned from the constant flow of water, and his heart continued to wilt into the inky void of depression, self hate and the fear of thinking he and Rei would be over.

But unloved made him more puzzled. He knew Rei loved him, and Rei knew he returned those feelings. Yet still, the thought of the tiger no longer returning his passionate devotion haunted the back of his mind and made him feel very, very cold.

Then there was the final feeling. Alone. Kai knew that feeling all too well. He was alone as a child, alone at school, alone at the Abbey, alone in the world today. The only time he felt as if he truly wasn't alone anymore, was the day he and Rei first got together. It was then that the bluenett thought he would never again have to feel the freezing sensation of knowing that if you ever needed comfort, no one would come. But just like the tide of the Caribbean he was in, it always comes back, even deeper than before. This feeling nagged at Kai. It made him feel so lost. Knowing that no one was there to lean against, no arms to wrap around him, knowing that no one was there to spill his thoughts to.

The tears fell faster as he buried his face in his hands, biting his lip to keep in the stifled moans of depression deep with in from the fear of Rei hearing him, and seeing him in such a state.

Kai yearned for reassurance from his tiger. To feel his soothing skin against his own was what he desired so much right now. But he knew no one would come, and a small thought lingered in the back of his mind that was filled with thankfulness.

No one would see him like this. He was alone. Again.

* * *

**Yup... All done, sorry that chapter was so short. I was going to carry it on, but becasue I was taking so long and I got a bit of writers block on what to write about... I thought I better just post it...**

**R&R happy-chans!**

**S4K**


	13. Catch Me When I Fall

**13th chapter!! Hehehe and 105 reviews! Wow... Thank you soooo much reviewers and readers, I never imagined this fic would be liked that much... Love you all my happy-chans!**

* * *

**Catch Me When I Fall**

He cried his hardest, tears rolling from his golden depths that were filled with nothing but sorrow. The constant question of 'why' in his mind. Why did he do what he did? Why didn't Kai talk to him? Why did he feel this way? Why couldn't he gather the courage to go and speak to the phoenix until he got an answer?

Why?

Rei let out a stifled moan as he cried harder, the tears acting as if they'd never cease to fall. He let his head droop into the palm of his hands, his fingers getting lost in his raven hair as he stared down at the floor.

A stinging sensation began to make itself known in his eyes when another choke escaped him, his vision blurry as he continued to watch the floor as if he knew, eventually, it would move. Still, he knew perfectly well it wouldn't, but something was holding his glare and not letting him look anywhere else. Afraid to see his love when he looked such a state.

The tiger sighed when his ears perked up at a very faint sound. He bit his lip to silence himself to listen carefully, and he could make out the tiny sound of someone, other than himself, crying. _It can't be Kai... He never cries... _Rei thought to himself, _but who else could it be? The walls aren't that thin..._

Rei sighed again as he sat up straight, and he soon found guilt stampeding over him. Had he hurt Kai that much? If it was him crying then he must have done something. The tiger stayed as silent as he could, using most of his will to hold in the subdued moans that threatened to escape.

* * *

His ears suddenly went to attention when silence engulfed him. Kai's crimson orbs shot towards the bathroom door, expecting someone to enter... But they never did.

The phoenix sighed deeply as he felt frustration come over him. The only thing he could come up with that made sense why it had suddenly gone quiet was Rei had heard him crying so weakly. Kai cursed himself for letting it happen. How was he going to explain this? If he let Re know how he was truly feeling, he'd seem so... Vulnerable. When he can clearly cope on his own.

_But can I? _The bluenett thought to himself. Could he cope without Rei by his side? The more he thought about it, the more doubts he had. Kai tried to imagine what it would be like without his tiger, and he realised it would go back to the way it _was_. When he was cold hearted, stubborn, cruel and permanently had a solid wall protecting him to make sure _no one _even got close to him. _That wasn't so bad... _the phoenix thought, _at least I didn't get hurt..._

* * *

Giving into his battle, Rei let his emotions win and the tears fell harder once as the cries he had been holding in escaped from within.

He felt so cold.

The room was perfectly warm, too warm even though the air conditioning was on, but he still felt like he was freezing on the spot. Why? Rei didn't know, but he did know it most likely had something to do with Kai and the whole incident that was happening. And how he wished for it to end.

Rei wanted nothing more than everything to go back to the way it was. How he yearned for him and Kai to be together again. Memories of their time on the beach together came to mind as a small smile graced his pale lips.

_I want to go back... _the tiger thought silently as he pulled up one leg to his chest and rested his chin on his knee.

But how far?

The raven-haired blader began to think of what it was like before he and Kai got together. Kai was so... Cold. So bitter and, to him, afraid. The way the Russian moved, talked, acted made him seem so vulnerable even if it was only Rei who thought it he knew it was true. Kai was too afraid to get attached to someone in the pure fear of getting hurt, and then he had managed to get through those twisted barriers that protected the phoenix so strongly.

But, he had hurt him. Rei had done the exact thing Kai had steered very clear of. The thing Kai defended against with all he had, and the one time he let his defences down was when Rei hit him with what he feared most.

Rei bit his lip to hold in more cries that wanted to brake free. He clenched his fists as he pulled up his other leg, pressing both tightly to his chest. _He'll never forgive me... _the tiger thought.

* * *

_Why did I agree with getting together with Rei? I knew it was a risk... But I love him so much, I just had to take it, and I thought he wouldn't ever do anything like... this. But he did. I... can't trust anyone... _Kai thought silently to himself as he slid down off of the bathtub edge to the floor where he leaned against the bath wall.

Kai hated the way he was. The way he was a 'beginner' in all of these emotions made him more and more confused. But it wasn't his fault. He was raised this way, to be cold. To be stubborn. To be emotionless. But he hated it. No matter how much he masked it, Kai knew that one day someone would figure out how he was really feeling and that someone was Rei. The tiger was the reason he let his defence down. Knowing that Rei knew how he truly felt gave the bluenett a sense of security. Not a lot, but just enough for him to feel... Normal. For instance, he could 'play around' with Tyson and no one questioned it. Like when they were in the pool the other day, he actually had fun. Doing that in front of someone like his Grandfather would've had dire consequences.

But he didn't care.

Why should he?

Kai rubbed his eyes and pushed himself to his feet. He walked over to the sink and splashed his face with cold water to try and cool his face down to hide the fact he had been crying. Rei already knew, and he knew that. But once again, he didn't care.

* * *

The tiger sat silently as he gazed out of the patio, watching the sea lap up onto the sandy beach.

Finally, his tears had stopped and he just felt depressed. He sighed heavily as his golden depths blinked slowly.

A faint sound came from behind him, but he ignored it and passed it off as most likely being the maid knocking the door with her cart when she walked past.

Rei looked down at the floor before he stood up and walked over to the patio doors and just stared across the resort.

"Rei..." a voice whispered and this time it got the tiger's attention.

Said blader turned round slightly, his eyes trailing up to meet mahogany orbs of his love.

Without any of them saying a word, Kai stepped forward to Rei and pulled him into an embrace. The bluenett held the tiger close as Rei clung to the taller, the tears once again spilling from his eyes.

* * *

**Back together!!!! Finally!! Heheh find out what they say, and if it's good....in the next chapter... And hoped you liked this chapter **

**R&R!!  
  
S4K**


	14. Together Again

**14th chapter up and it's really just a bunch of fluff for all you happy-chans XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Together Again**

The Russian held his love tight, nuzzling his head in his raven locks as he hugged him.

"Kai I'm so sorry..." Rei said, his voice quite and muffled from his face buried in the crook of the bluenett's neck.

"You don't have to apologise Rei-koi... I shouldn't have took it so seriously... You were drunk and I acted like a total jerk..." Kai mused as he held onto the clinging tiger that purred softly when he began to gently caress his back.

Rei shook his head against Kai's neck, "You weren't, I didn't expect you to react any other way..."

"But I'm still sorry... Love you," Kai whispered softly.

"Love you too."

* * *

A small groan sounded when a heavy weight came on top of the blonde. Max's eyes slowly fluttered open when he realised what the weight was; Tyson sprawled out across him.

"Urgh... Ty get off..." the blonde-haired teen mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

No response.

"If you do this again I swear I'll kill you," Max threatened, but once again Tyson was too far off to even hear the other blader.

"TYSON!" Max screamed down the other teen's ear.

"WHA?!" the champion instantly bolted up right from shock, his breathing increasing.

Max snickered with amusement from the look on his friends face, only to receive a small slap round the head.

"Hey!" the blonde blurted out, rubbing his head and shoving Tyson off his bed.

The brown-eyed youth landed with a thud on his knees, "What was I doing in your bed anyway?" he grumbled while rubbing his aching head.

Max cocked his head and looked at his bed, then Tyson's only to notice that the others bed hadn't even been touched.

"Um... I..." the blue-eyed teen muttered, not quite knowing why, and neither of them remembering what they both confessed the previous night.

* * *

About forty-five minutes had dragged on and Kai spent most of it trying to pry Rei off of him who just refused to let go of his phoenix.

The bluenett rolled his eyes when he managed to get free but the tiger quickly pounced forward, locking his arms around his naked torso yet again.

"Rei... I'm trying to get ready," Kai laughed as he wriggled around in said others grip. 

"And?" Rei giggled.

"What you mean and?!" Kai blurted out with a smirk, "Let go so I can get dressed then you can glomp me as much as you like."

The tiger laughed but shook his head in reply.

"Fine, I'll just have to get dressed with you on me," Kai mused and smirked at the small squeak of confusion that escaped Rei.

The bluenett proceeded to make his way over to the bed where his t-shirt was. Taking it in his hands he pulled it over his head and tugged at the bottom, covering Rei's head as he did so.

"Kaaaai!" Rei whined when the shirt went over him.

"Let go then," Kai stated.

"Nooo!" the tiger giggled, but it soon turned into laughter as the bluenett began to tickle his sides.

"Let go!" Kai demanded with a smirk as he continued to tickle his love.

"Ahh! Kai stop!" Rei laughed trying to wriggle from underneath his shirt, but still he refused to let go.

"Get off!"

"NEVER!" Rei randomly shouted out between laughs and Kai's reply was simply tickling him harder, pinning him against him so he couldn't escape.

"KAI! No! No! I give up!" Rei laughed as he released Kai from his arms and shuffling backwards, collapsing on the bed.

Tears of laughter were slightly visible in Rei's golden depths as he giggled lightly to himself, staring up at Kai who was pulling his t-shirt down properly pouting at how much it had stretched from being over Rei's head as well as on him.

"Don't look at me like that you did it," Rei mused with a smirk and Kai just stuck his tongue out in reply.

Kai laughed lightly, "Yeah well, you'll no better than to do it again ne?" he smirked.

Rei pouted and playfully threw the pillow at Kai, who easily caught it and threw it back smiling when the small 'splat' sound was heard when it hit Rei in the face.

"Meanie!" the tiger squeaked as he got on his knees on the bed, poking the bluenett in the chest.

"Me?" Kai asked acting oblivious.

"Yes you."

Kai grinned; a mischievous glint in his eyes that Rei instantly saw and tried to scramble away but before he could even turn around Kai had him pinned down on the bed.

"I'm a meanie am I?" the phoenix asked, still grinning.

"Yeah," Rei stated simply as he looked up at Kai, his hands pinned above his head.

"Oh really..." Kai mused before leaning down and blowing raspberries on Rei's neck, causing him to squirm and laugh beneath him.

"Ok! Your not a meanie!" Rei screamed out, laughing happily.

The Russian grinned, "You way to ticklish Rei Kon you know that... Now, get ready."

* * *

After much persuading and playful behaviour, the tiger and phoenix had finally gotten ready and where making their way to Tyson and Max's room; walking hand in hand.

"Kai..." Rei asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can we not... Mention anything to Ty and Max?"

Kai smiled softly at his kitten, "Of course love... Besides, I want to find out if they remember their little confession," he stated as they came to the hotel door and knocked.

"Kai, be nice," Rei said with a roll of his golden depths.

"I will, don't worry."

Within a few seconds the door was opened by Tyson, hair dripping wet onto his shoulders and a towel wrapped loosely round his waist.

"Wha-" Tyson cut himself off when he realised who was at the door. Thinking it was the maid like it usually was in the mornings, the blader didn't care he was covered by only a towel. But as soon as his brown orbs settled on Rei and Kai his cheeks instantly turned a pale crimson and he hid behind the door. 

Kai snickered with amusement, "Awww is wittle Ty-kun shy?" he mocked as he entered the room, grinning slyly, closely followed by Rei.

Tyson growled lightly to himself as he shut the door and made sure the knot on his towel was firmly tied.

Kai led Rei into the room, sitting down on the bed with the tiger at his side. "So Tyson... Remember much of last night?" he asked, overly nicely.

Said teen raised a brow at his captain, "Um... Not much no," he stated, downing some aspirin with a quick swig of water.

The bluenett grinned slyly.

* * *

**Heh, Kai's having naughty thoughts (that sounded better in my head...). Heh, the next chapter's got some fun little things in hehe.**

**Hoped you liked it, and thank you for all the reviews!**

**R&R!  
  
S4K**


	15. So Cruel

**Heh... Er... Sorry I was long.. Didn't mean to I swear XD **

**Anywho, hope you happy-chans like this chapter, it was very amusing to write I'll tell you that!**

* * *

**So Cruel**

Rei glanced at the Russian beside him and noticed the satisfied grin that was gracing his lips.

"Um... Kai..." the tiger whispered silently.

Kai looked at Rei with innocent eyes, but the feline knew better to believe him.

"So, Tyson... You don't remember last night in our room?" the bluenett asked.

"Nope not a thing..." said other replied, an utterly confused look on his face.

"What about you Max?" Kai asked, looking at the blonde that was peeping over to edge of the bed.

"Um... No... Did something happen last night?" Max asked, a slight tint of worry in his tone of voice.

"You could say that."

"Kai, stop teasing them," Rei said even though a small grin was visible.

"You're enjoying this as much as I am so no," Kai stated, poking Rei playfully.

The tiger rolled his golden depths, but like always, Kai was right.

"Kai, stop confusing us... What happened?" Max asked.

"Who said anything happened?" Kai asked, acting utterly dumb.

"KAI!" Tyson blurted out, "You just asked us if we remembered anything!"

"And?" the Russian said casually, "I was just asking..."

"So, nothing happened then?" Max asked.

"No nothing," Kai stated.

"Good..." the blonde said with a sigh of relief.

"Well, there was one thing..." Kai said trailing off as he cocked his head.

"KAI!" the two yelled out with wide eyes.

At that point Rei was lying on his back on the bed, giggling happily to himself, "You're so cruel!" he laughed.

"Heh, I know," the bluenett stated playfully, showing no signs of sadness from what he had experienced earlier, but then again, Kai had had plenty of practice to hide his emotions.

"Kai! What happened?!" Tyson demanded.

"Who said anything happened?" Kai asked, his head tilting to the other side dumbly.

"YOU DID!" Tyson blurted out, getting a headache from the confusion he was feeling.

Kai laughed with satisfaction, "You're such a baka Tyson," he stated bluntly.

"I am not!" the teen protested, eyes narrowing with frustration as Max just watched with nothing but puzzlement plastered across his face.

"Just tell us!"

"Heh, Kai, I think you should tell them now... Or at least give them a hint," Rei said as he sat up again.

"I like your way of thinking Rei-kun," the Russian said smirking. "Ok you baka's. Cast your memory back to last night. Got back from the meal, went to our room. You two, end of the bed, _sprawled _all over one another. And _both _of you admitted... something."

The brown-eyed blader cocked his head showing even more confusion than he previously was, "Admitted something?" he muttered to himself as he racked his brain for answers.

Max however, got it right away and his eyes instantly widened. Visibly swallowing hard his eyes trailed over to Kai.

"Someone's figured it oooout," Kai mocked with satisfaction as he saw the look in Max's eyes.

"Hm?" Tyson mumbled as he looked at the blonde, "What is it Maxie?"

Both the phoenix and the tiger averted their stare to the blue-eyed teen. "Tell him Maxie," Kai mused, still grinning.

"Your mean..." Rei whispered into Kai's ear.

"I only wanted a bit of fun," Kai said with a lighter smirk and Rei just rolled his eyes.

"D-Don't you remember Tyson?" Max asked.

"No, I don't have a clue..."

"That's surprising seen as you passed out from being so drunk Max, and Tyson was still awake after you two said it," the bluenett said as if thinking out loud.

Max frowned at Kai, "I hate you..." he mumbled, but it was obvious he was only joking as Kai just grinned back.

"Teeeeeeell me!" Tyson pleaded, obviously getting annoyed that he was the only one that still had no clue what so ever.

"You really don't remember?" Max asked, again.

"No! Tell me!" the midnight-haired champion begged.

"Yeah, tell him Max," Kai stated, making things even worse for the blonde, much to his annoyance.

"I... I admitted how I felt about someone..." Max muttered.

"Felt? Who?" Tyson asked, suddenly very curious, yet he still had no clue.

"Geez Ty, it isn't THAT hard!" Rei suddenly blurted out, falling back down on the bed again as he listened to the others.

"He's a baka..." Kai stated bluntly, casually shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm not! It's too early to think!" Tyson protested, "Just tell me... Please."

Max took in a deep, deep breath as he averted his eyes to the floor.

"Iloveyou," he stated very quickly.

"What was that Max, didn't quite hear you," Rei stated, suddenly joining in on Kai's little 'game', much to the Russian's delight.

"I... L-love... Ty... Tyson..." he muttered, cheeks glowing crimson as he traced circles on the bed and keeping his eyes low.

Tyson's eyes widened when he heard the blonde admit his feelings, his own cheeks becoming rather flushed.

"Now, Tyson... Tell him how _you _feel," Kai said, smirking as he looked over at the sad Max, "Awww, don't worry Max, I said you both admitted something... So, refresh Maxie's memory Tyson."

Tyson growled lightly at his captain, obvious he wasn't grateful for his 'help'.

"Well?" Rei said, raising a brow at his fellow teammate.

"...Love you too..."

* * *

**Hmm.... Heheh, Kai's so cruel to Tyson... (he deserves it!!!) Mwaha! Hoped you liked it happy-chans!!!**

**R&R**

**S4K**


	16. The Truth's Out, Let The Fun Begin!

**Um... Oops... Sorry for not updating sooner... Been busy with the new year of school, coursework's hell!  
  
Anywho, 16th (wow... this is getting long...) is finally here for all you happy-chans!  
  
And ::shifty eyes:: there's a snippet of er... happiness in the middle if you get my drift ::wink:: And I even made it nice and long to make up for my lateness! XD**

* * *

**The Truth's Out, Let The Fun Begin!**

Silence filled the room when Tyson admitted his feelings for a moment, that was, until a sudden squeak was heard and Max jumped forward, wrapping his arms round Tyson.

"WHA?!" Tyson blurted out as he fell flat on his back, Max on top of him nuzzling into the crook of his neck like a kitten, causing the champion to giggled softly.

"I... Didn't expect that..." Rei muttered, blinking a few times as he watched the others.

"Meh... I was hoping it wouldn't work out," Kai replied with shrug.

"_Kai_!" Rei squeaked playfully slapping said others arm.

"I'm only kidding. At least now Tyson will have someone else to annoy," the bluenett said with a grin.

The tiger rolled his eyes before glancing back over at Max and Tyson who were currently locked at the lips.

"Tch... Get a room," Kai mused, folding his arms.

"We have, and your in it," Tyson said in reply as he pulled back.

* * *

"But whhhhhhy Kai?" Max asked, a childish tint in his voice.

"No... It's stupid," the bluenett stated as he lay back on his sun-lounger, black sunglasses covering his eyes.

"Oh come on Kai-kun, it'll be fun," Rei mused, pouting cutely.

Kai lifted up his glasses and looked at Rei, instantly melting at the look he was being given, "Rei... Don't look at me like that."

"Paweeeease," Rei mused with a soft giggle, but still keeping the puppy eyes.

The Russian turned his head but was unable to stop himself from staring at the adorable expression that was gracing the tiger's face. "Tch... All right."

"Finally!" Tyson blurted out and removed his trademark cap before jumping into the cooling water of the pool.

The raven-haired teen smiled gratefully, placing a quick, chaste kiss on his partner's lips before slipping into the pool after Tyson.

Max collected the blow-up, rainbow beach ball from his things and tossed it in to Rei before getting the small blow-up basketball hoop and securing it to the side of the pool by putting his towel over the base.

"Right... Team wise, me and Rei, versus Mr Grumpy over there and Maxie... And... Rei, you can act as a ref' too..." Tyson said, flinching slightly when Kai splashed water at him from the nickname.

"Fine by me," Rei stated.

"Yeah, you get the ball first ok Ty?" the blonde said, receiving a nod in response. 

"Let's go!" Tyson announced, tossing the ball to Rei, who caught it before Max got in his way.

Giggles filled the air as Max got the colourful ball from Rei, splashing him in the process.

"Kai!" the blue-eyed teen called, tossing it over Rei's head to said other.

The bluenett looked round at his name putting out his hands and catching the ball just before Rei, who jumped up to snatch it, but Kai simply held it above his head.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Rei pouted, jumping up.

"And why's that?" Kai asked with a playful grin. 

"It just is! And I _will _get it!" Rei stated.

"Oh really?" the Russian asked with a sly smirk.

"Yes!" 

Max, catching on to Kai's 'plan' moved away from his new partner ready to catch the ball. And it was then that Kai suddenly leaned down placing a quick yet passionate kiss and pulling back, leaving Rei completely frozen, threw the ball over his head to Max who instantly put it through the basket.

"Rei!" Tyson moaned as Max went into fits of laughter and Kai, grinning immensely with satisfaction.

"What?" said other replied, turning round, still oblivious to what had just happened.

"You let them score!" the brown-eyed teen said with a sigh.

"Eh?" the tiger cocked his head, eventually putting two and two together, "KAI!"

Kai laughed with amusement, his eyes glinting with slyness.

"That was defiantly unfair! It's... It's... Emotional obstruction!" Rei suddenly blurted out randomly, causing Kai and Max to laugh even more.

"He's right!" Tyson added.

"I didn't know kissing wasn't allowed Ty-kun," the blonde said cutely, fluttering his eyelashes slightly.

Tyson whimpered at the look his partner was giving him, "Reeeei... Tell him!"

"Max! No blackmail! It was breaking rules and you know it," the tiger stated, still being stubborn.

"Oh, come on Rei-Rei," Kai mused, moving up to said other from behind, lightly kissing his neck.

"K... Kai... No! Stop it!" Rei said in a husky voice, but Kai continued none the less causing the tiger to skip a breath slightly, "Ah! All right! It wasn't breaking the rules!"

Kai grinned and nodded slightly to Max, who instantly snatched the ball from Tyson, throwing it into the basket.

"KAI!"

* * *

Head thrown back as hands got lost in midnight blue hair, tangling his fingers within the locks. His lips moving in time with the other, crushing against one another in lustful passion that had waited so long to be fulfilled. A tongue forced its way into his mouth, instantly seeking out his own before they met; entwining around the others as pleasure grasped them both.

Max moaned out into his partners mouth, back arching, as the screams for air began to infest his lungs as he grabbed a fistful of Tyson's shirt, pulling him against his own heated body before he parted his lips from his, gasping for air as the waves of bliss beat against him. Biting his lip as he felt the husky breath of the other against his neck before the sensation of having his lips against his worked up skin suddenly gripped him.

The blue-eyed blader whimpered softly with enjoyment as his love's lips and tongue softly caressed his neck, giving him a brief moment to calm himself from the rough ecstasy that was previously gallivanting through him. His fingers curled further as he grasped the shirt of his love tighter, bringing him close as he tilted his head to the side giving Tyson the access he desired.

Taking it as an invitation, Tyson smirked with satisfaction as he licked up the others neck, tracing lightly with his tongue that sent tingling shivers down his loves spine.

* * *

The hissing sound of water echoed throughout the hotel room as Kai ran his hands back through his soaked hair before wrapping a emerald green towel round waist.

"Kai hurry up! You've been in there for half an hour! How long does it take to have a shower?" Rei complained from the other side of the door, tapping his foot annoyingly.

"As long as it does," Kai replied bluntly with a small grin as he rubbed his hair with another, smaller, towel.

"I smell like chlorine," Rei stated randomly, hinting he wanted the shower. 

Kai scrunched up his nose slightly at his tiger's sudden statement and he unlocked the bathroom door.

"Thanks for that..." the Russian mumbled, towel flopped over his head as Rei walked in.

"Yeah well, can't not smell nice for my cute little Kai-kun," Rei said with a smile, flicking the end of the towel on said other's head, causing him to pout, "Now, out," he added.

"Why? I'm not done," the bluenett stated bluntly.

"Why'd you open the door?" Rei asked, watching Kai run his hands through his slate hair.

"Cause..."

"Caaause?" Rei questioned, extending the word.

"Because you wanted a shower," the phoenix stated, tying the towel at his waist when he felt it loosen.

"Not with you here."

"Why not? I won't look I promise," Kai teased with a grin.

Rei blushed at the comment, "Fine... Put that over your eyes till I'm in," the tiger stated, putting the towel Kai previously had on his head, over his eyes.

"Ok..." Kai said with a sigh, holding it to his eyes.

Hearing the shuffling sounds of Rei undressing, Kai fought the temptation to look with all his might, but soon realising he was fighting a loosing battle. So, silently, the Russian slightly pulled up the towel to his nose and tilted his head back to look through the tiny gap, seeing Rei shirtless.

"Kai," the tiger stated sternly.

"Yes?" Kai replied casually.

"Stop it."

Kai chuckled, "Sorry," he stated putting his hand back to holding the towel fully over his eyes.

Rei rolled his eyes slightly before undressing and stepping into the shower, pulling the curtain across, "Ok," he informed.

The bluenett let the towel fall from his face, a somewhat sly grin gracing his lips as he carried on with his hair.

* * *

**Heh XD I was just in the mood to write a bit of hotness... So... I did! XD Hoped you all liked it, thanks for the happy reviews and sorry again for not updating sooner! XD**

**R&R  
  
S4K**


	17. Night Out, Town Trouble

**Um... Er... Heheh...**

**SORRY!  
  
I didn't mean to take this long to update, I've been soooo busy! My deepest aplogiese's to everyone! It will NOT happen again I swear! ::crosses heart::**

**So... Without further ado, here's chapter 17!!**

* * *

**Night Out, Town Trouble**

He moaned out in approval and pure pleasure as he absentmindedly pressed his body against his, overwhelmed with heat as he tilted his head back forward, deep brown depths merging with sea blue. Max leaned forward slightly, his forehead resting against the others as they breathed heavily, the silence grasping them both, yet they knew exactly what the other was saying... What the other was pleading.

Without warning or slight hesitation, Tyson smashed his kiss-swollen lips to the blondes in a licentious kiss. Max moaned into the older ones mouth, his back arching as he pressed his body to the others further; feeling the heat rise between them as the blissfulness rapidly grew more and more. Their tongues coiled round one another in lustful passion as the champions hands slyly slipped up the back of his loves shirt, tracing circles with his index fingers across the hot skin of Max's back.

A small whimper escaped the blonde as his partner traced his jaw line with his tongue eventually nibbling softly on his earlobe as his hands moved down to the others lower back. Max moaned louder, the waves of pleasure taking control of him as his eyes rolled back; half lidded from the tingling sensation of Tyson pressed against him.

"Ahem," a stern voice mused, the sound of a tapping foot heard.

Tyson's eyes instantly snapped up from Max to see Kai and Rei standing in the doorway, the tiger with his arms lightly folded and the Russian with one brow raised.

"Do you mind?!" Tyson blurted out, sliding off of the blonde.

"No, not really... You told us to be ready in an hour and we are. _Obviously _you two have been doing _other _things apart from getting ready for tonight, ne?" Kai asked with a slight smirk, a mischievous glint in his crimson depths. 

Max blushed a deep crimson as she sat up, straightening out his shirt and keeping his eyes low.

"Awww, poor little Maxie is all shy," Rei teased playfully.

"Kai is so corrupting you..." Tyson muttered under his breath, receiving a death glare from the tiger and the phoenix.

"Just hurry up and _finish _getting ready, the bus that'll take us into town is leaving in about twenty minutes all right?" the Russian stated.

"Yeah, we'll be ready," the blonde replied, his eyes still fixed to the floor.

* * *

Blood red stained the evening sky, stretching out across the clouds and painting everything it's light touched with a silky pink. The four teens stepped out from on the bus and onto the sidewalk of the small town.

Yet their surroundings were small, and almost countryside-like, the nightlife around them was bursting with energy and excitement.

The four looked around the streets, all of them certainly fitting in well with the way the people around them.

Tyson, his deep brown eyes and midnight hair brought out by the deep blue shirt and jet-black jeans he was wearing. The blonde wore a pure white long sleeved shirt with the arms rolled up to his elbows, and pale blue jeans, complimenting what his partner was wearing, yet they suited perfectly as they walked, closely, hand in hand.

Rei and Kai followed behind, the Russian's arm wrapped lightly round his loves waist. The tiger was dressed in a deep crimson shirt with a black, coiling dragon wrapped round one sleeve and his favourite baggy black trousers. Kai, in Rei's opinion, looked by far the best. A coal black shirt buttoned half way, letting a small silver chain be slightly visible and his jeans were midnight blue with rips and tears here and there.

The four walked along the evening streets, eyes trailing round their surroundings.

"Where are we going again?" Tyson asked, looking over his shoulder at the two behind him

"Duno," Kai stated bluntly.

"Somewhere fun," the tiger said happily.

"How about a night club? A real one... Not like the one at the hotel," Max suggested.

"Yeah, we haven't been to one for a while not since what happ... Yeah, lets go there," the tiger said, a smile gracing his lips.

"All right, lets go," Tyson said.

* * *

The bladers had walked around the town for a short while before coming across a club named 'Black and Blue'. And they soon understood the name when they entered.

Inside the club was nothing but black, the ceiling, the floor, the walls, everything was black. All but the tiny neon blue spotlights that were scattered everywhere, making everything glow with a mysterious tint.

"This is amazing..." Max muttered as he looked round.

"It's so cool!" Tyson chirped, a beaming smile gracing his lips.

Rei nodded in agreement, and Kai smirked as he looked around.

"Come on then," the tiger stated happily, dragging Kai down the small staircase to the main level of the club and heading straight for the dance floor.

"They're off already," Max stated with a roll of his eyes.

"Yup, seems so... Wanna go get a drink?" Tyson asked, and getting a nod in response, the two walked over to the bar.

* * *

A few hours had passed, Tyson was completely drunk yet again, Max was slightly tipsy but was defiantly getting there, Rei was sober after vowing never to drink again even though he had a few sips of the one drink Kai had as he promised not to get drunk so Rei wouldn't have to 'deal' with the three on his own.

All four had been having nothing but fun together. Kai and Rei had gotten another audience when they danced, and the other couple had gotten an audience when Tyson passed out for around an hour.

"Weeee!" Tyson suddenly squeaked, turning round in circles on the spot with his arms out and a very happy smile across his face, soon to be joined by a twirling blonde.

"Please tell me I don't get like that when I'm drunk?" the bluenett asked Rei, a slightly worried look in his eyes.

"Heh, no you don't but you do get quite happy," Rei said with a smirk putting his arm round Kai when he slipped his round him.

Now walking along the streets of the early morning the Bladebreakers were making their way back to the spot to be picked up by the hotel bus, only to find no one there, and no bus.

"Um... It was 4am the bus was coming, right?" Rei asked, looking at the others, to see Tyson and Max skipping along happily.

"That's what Tyson said," Kai stated, "Hey, Tyson! When was the bus meant to come?"

"I duno," the teen answered bluntly, almost falling over when he and his love span round to fast.

"Hold on..." Rei started, "Wasn't it, we had four hours, not until four in the morning? I'm sure it was..."

* * *

**So sorry it isn't long at all... But the next chapter has some fun in for certain and I'll make sure it's EXTRA long to make up for my lateness!! XD**

**R&R happy-chans!**

**S4K**


	18. Stranded

**Hey guys, sorry it was a bit late, and I have tried to make it as long as possible without giving too much away for the next chapter. (You'll find out why at the end)**

**Anyway, hope you all like it!**

* * *

**Stranded**

"Tyson!" Kai blurted out, "Can you be any more stupid?!" he asked turning on his heels and glaring at the midnight haired teen.

"What you talking about?" Tyson asked as he finally stopped spinning round with Max.

"You told us the bus was coming at four," Rei stated, keeping his patience with the teen.

"It is," Tyson beamed, "I remember the bus guy telling me!" he said, almost as if he was proud.

"Do you see a damn bus?!" the Russian demanded, growling slightly with annoyance and glaring at the drunk champion.

"Um..." the brown-eyed teen pondered as he looked over Kai's shoulder, "Nope. I guess I got the time wrong!" he laughed self heartedly.

"You don't say?" Kai muttered sarcastically, obviously having no patience with the teen before him.

"Well, now what, with these two out their heads and no ride home," Rei said, trailing off with a sigh.

"We're stranded!" Max suddenly chirped out, clearly finding everything amusing.

"It isn't funny _Maxie _you're little boyfriend just got us left out here. _All _night," the bluenett stated with a heavy sigh.

The blonde just looked at his captain with an utterly confused look on his face before turning back to Tyson, happily laughing with one another.

"Damn it you t-"

"Getting at each others throat isn't going to solve anything. Maybe we're right and the bus is a little late. Why not just wait for a while," Rei interrupted, knowing his phoenix was getting very annoyed with the drunken pair.

Kai sighed, not being able to keep his lack of patience going when he saw the look Rei was giving him, "Fine..." he muttered, leaning against the pole with the bus stop sign above.

Rei nodded in thanks and stood close to Kai, leaning his head on his shoulder and leaving the two others who were still happily laughing and 'playing' in drunkenness, though Max, did seem a bit pale and less active than earlier.

* * *

Half an hour had passed, the darkness of the early morning getting duller as the stars scattering the sky started to fade, and the cool breeze began to feel even colder. Rei stood against Kai, his back to the Russian's chest whose arms were wrapped around him to keep both of them warm.

"The bus isn't coming!" Tyson chirped as if he was pleased about their situation.

"I'm going to kill those two..." Kai mumbled in Rei's ear, burying his face in his raven locks.

Rei snickered, "Now, now Kai, be nice, they're drunk and obviously very... Hyper," he stated, yawning softly.

"Exactly that's why I'm going to kill them... Especially Tyson," Kai said, sighed heavily with stress.

Rei smiled and rolled his eyes, leaning closer to Kai, "Everything will be ok, don't w-"

The tiger was cut off by the sound of someone throwing up near by. His golden orbs trailed round to see Tyson, but no Max.

"Where's Max?" Rei asked, his tone of voice slightly worried. 

"Over there!" Tyson beamed, pointing happily to the blonde who was hunched over and vomiting harshly, the force of the heaves forcing the blonde to his hands and knees and Tyson seemed more bothered that he had found his love, not realising what was really going on.

Rei quickly went over to his blue-eyed friend, soothingly rubbing his back, "Get it up Maxie," he mused softly, wincing slight as he felt the blondes body jerk suddenly.

Kai got up from leaning against the bus stop pole and went over to the two, soon followed by a skipping Tyson. Resisting the temptation to turn around and kill the midnight haired teen there and then, Kai growled lightly under his breath and acted as if his annoying teammate wasn't there.

"Is he all right?" the Russian asked once Max had finally stopped throwing up.

"I duno, he's gone really pale, and can barely keep his eyes open," Rei stated, supporting Max in an upright position.

The blonde looked around, his vision blurred as he stared at the others before him. His head began to feel heavy as it drooped, his chin against his chest as darkness suddenly took him.

"Max... Max... Max!" Rei said over and over again, shaking the blonde teen in his arms in an attempt to wake him.

"How much did he have to drink?" Kai asked instantly.

"I only saw him with about 3 or 4 bottles, that wouldn't get him like this though," the tiger stated. "But... We did leave our drinks alone quite a bit, what if someone..." he trailed off. 

"Look, forget about that we need to get him a doctor," Kai said, looking down at Max who looked as white as chalk.

"How? There isn't a bus, no whe-"

"Tyson, phone now!" Kai interrupted, turning to said other and holding out his hand.

"Kai, Ty's phone won't work in this country," Rei said, keeping Max up right.

"His is tri-band, I know it is. Now Tyson give me the damn phone," the bluenett ordered.

"Noooo!" the champion blurted out, pulling his mobile from his pocket and holding it close.

"Tyson!" Rei snapped, amazed he wasn't at all helping Max.

"What?! It's my phone and I won't let Mr Grumpy here use it!" Tyson stated, sticking his tongue out at the bluenett and holding his phone to his chest as if protecting it.

"Tyson! Give the phone now!" Kai demanded, glaring at said other.

"Nope. Just cause my phone's better than yours!" Tyson chirped, almost in a singsong tone.

The blonde in Rei's arms stirred slightly, making a sort of gagging noise as he shifted, but he still remained out cold.

"Tyson, if you don't give me the phone, Max will get even more fucked up than he is!" Kai stated, glaring nastily at the drunken teen before him, whose eyes instantly widened. Even though he was completely out his head, he still knew how strongly he felt for Max and he instantly handed over the phone, which was immediately snatched away by the bluenett.

"Kai, who are you going to phone?" the tiger asked.

"The hotel. I put their number in my cell in case we needed it," the Russian replied, dialling in the number from the screen on his phone into Tyson's before pressing call and putting the mobile to his ear.

"Hello..."

* * *

After finally getting in touch with the hotel after numerous tries, the hotel had agreed to send out a small ambulance to go and collect them, as well as treat Max who was still unconscious and not moving. But, to make matters even worse, Tyson was beginning to get light headed and had thrown up three times in the last half hour, and was now half way through the fourth, and Kai was staring to get a splitting head ache, but strangely, Rei was the only one who was perfectly fine.

"Come on Tyson... Get it up," Kai mused, sighing softly as he wasn't pleased that he got stuck with looking after the champion, and having such a headache didn't help.

The brown-eyed blader jerked as he heaved, coughing up another mouthful of sick.

"Ack... Disgusting..." the Russian muttered, turning his head away, but carried on holding the teens hair away from his face.

"Who thought you could be nice to Tyson, Kai," Rei mused with a smirk, trying to lighten the mood.

"Whatever Rei..." Kai said with a huff, sighing with relief when Tyson finally stopped vomiting and sat down on the floor, leaning against the bus stop pole. The bluenett leaned back against the post, rubbing the sides of his head with his fingers, groaning softly in pain.

"Kai... Are you ok?" the tiger asked, his voice worried.

Said other looked up, "Hm? Oh, I'm fine don't worry. A few painkillers and I'll be ok," he said with a slight smile, but it was obvious it was fake.

Rei looked at his love, knowing there was something wrong with him, but if Kai wanted to hide it, he wasn't about to press the matter. And even if he could, he wasn't able to as a small van like car came and pulled up by them, the blue lights flashing brightly as two paramedics climbed out with a medical case each.

Walking over, the female of the two instantly went over to Max whereas the man came over to Kai and Tyson, asking what had happened, and as soon as he found out the two had been drinking at 'Black and Blue', the paramedic immediately insisted on making sure all of them were fine from the rumours that had been going around.

* * *

**Hmm... Well, hoped you liked it happy-chans :)**

**R&R**

**S4K**


	19. Just In Case

**Er... Heheh... Sorry!! I didn't mean to take so long to update. Seriously I'm being swamped with coursework... My apologies for my absence...**

**But... Enjoy none the less!**

* * *

**Just In Case**

The ride to the near hospital to Kai was hell. They were cramped in the back from Max and Tyson being in the two beds, which forced Kai and Rei to sit on the small 'chairs' at the sides.

Kai had started to feel very nauseous though he just ignored it as travel sickness. His head ached violently as he watched the female paramedic put a mask over Max's mouth. Groaning silently, the Russian put his head in his hands, clamping his eyes shut.

The female paramedic, who they had come to know as Aya, shot a glance at the bluenett. Having a hint on what was wrong with him, as well as Tyson and Max, she passed Kai a vomit bag.

Rei watched with concerned eyes as the bluenett took the bag, instantly throwing up into it as if on signal. He reached over, gently rubbing the Russian's back and brushing his hair from his face. The tiger winched at the force of Kai's heaves, watching helplessly as his love held the bag to his mouth.

"We'll defiantly have to get you lot tested once we're there..." Aya said softly, making sure Tyson was in an upright position as he slept.

* * *

The rest of the drive was in silence, Rei just staring at Kai who still held the bag to his mouth, now and then gagging up another mouthful of sick.

Pulling up to the hospital, two more doctors came from inside the building that carefully took the two stretchers from inside and wheeled them into the main building of the hospital.

Rei got up once Max and Tyson were out and turned to Kai who was struggling to his feet.

"Kai... You ok?" the tiger asked.

"I'm fi-" the blunett started before he fell back, extreme dizziness taking over his head.

"Kai!" the tiger ushered, catching said other just in time.

"Bring him down," a nurse suddenly said, coming up to the two with a wheelchair.

Nodding, the tiger carefully led Kai down and sat him in the wheelchair, the bluenett groaning softly as he held his head.

"Will he and the others be ok?" Rei asked the nurse worriedly, following her into the hospital.

"This one will I suppose so..." she replied referring to Kai, "...The others, it depends on how much they had. But they'll be all right. And I was told to tell you, the receptionist said someone is waiting for you in the waiting room. You should go there," the nurse stated before wheeling Kai off down the corridor. 

Blinking a few times, Rei turned around and went off to the waiting room, wondering who could be there.

* * *

"REI!" A familiar voice chirped out as the tiger stepped into the small waiting room, stumbling when arms wrapped round him in a hug. "I'm so glad you're ok!"

"K... Kaoru? What are you doing here?" Rei asked, returning the hug.

"When Kai phoned the hotel, the receptionist told me what happened so I came down here. I'm so glad you're all ok," Kaoru said stepping back.

"I am... But the others aren't. Max is out cold, Tyson is too and Kai won't stop throwing up, he's in really bad shape," the tiger said softly. 

"I'm so sorry... They should be ok..." the blonde said, trying to reassure the obviously insecure Rei.

"I hope... But... Before, when the doctors found out they had been drinking at Black and Blue, they said they all had to be tested and th-" the neko-jin cut himself off when he saw the worried look in Kaoru's eyes, "What's... Wrong?"

"Black and Blue... There have been a few rumours going round. They employed a few new workers, but one of them has been going round drugging the customers drinks with a new kind of drug. No one knows who it is or what the drug it is," the green-eyed teen said.

"What? You're joking right..." Rei asked, his eyes wide.

"No... That's probably what's wrong with the others. You didn't drink did you?"

Rei shook his head, "But I don't get it... Kai only had one drink and he's not doing any good at all."

"It depends how much was put in that one drink... I'm sorry Rei, they should be ok."

* * *

Soft breathing was heard in the private hospital room, which held only three beds. In the middle bed, Max was laying still, an oxygen mask over his mouth as he took in slow breaths. On the far side lay Tyson, who was utterly zoned out in a deep sleep. Finally, the other side, nearest the bathroom door, was Kai. He refused to go by Tyson because he had a tendency to snore and he wanted to be close to somewhere in case he needed to throw up any time soon.

Sighing to himself, the Russian sat back in his bed, desperately wanting to get out of this room. It was quiet and boring. Though the bluenett did like solitude, especially from being around Tyson for so long. But what bothered him the most was the fact he was on his own. He was so used to having his neko-jin around him, that the few times he was actually without him felt so much worse. Sighing yet again, Kai brought up his knees to his chest as he rested his head back the aching feeling still as strong as ever even though he had been given painkillers.

Moaning softly in discomfort, Kai swung his legs over the bed and slowly stood up, using the wall for support as he held his head, walking into the bathroom. He walked inside, instantly dropping to his knees in front of the toilet where he heaved up a mouthful of vomit.

Coughing once finished, Kai wiped his mouth as he stood up leaning over the sink as he splashed his face with cold water.

"What's wrong with me?" the bluenett asked himself in a whisper, staring at the small hole in his arm where the doctors took some of his blood. "Tch... Stupid hospital..." the Russian muttered as he made his way back out the bathroom and lay down, wanting to get to sleep, but no matter how much he tried, he just couldn't sleep.

Sighing, Kai turned over, glancing at the blonde in the bed next to him.

Max lay still on his bed, turned on his side as he breathed very slowly. The mask still strapped to his mouth with two wires taped to his chest.

_Poor Max... I wonder why he's in such a bad state... Well, at least he isn't throwing up constantly. And he's actually sleeping... _Kai thought silently to himself as he stared up at the ceiling, letting his thoughts wander but they soon settled upon one thing, much to Kai's annoyance as he got up rather quick, which didn't help his agonising head ache. The Russian then made his way back into the bathroom, cursing along the way.

* * *

The tiger paced back and forth in the waiting room, jade eyes constantly watching him.

"They'll be fine Rei... I swear," Kaoru said, trying to reassure the neko-jin.

"I know... But I'm worried about them, especially Kai. He was so bad in the ambulance, and they won't even let me see him," Rei said in reply, still pacing back and forth with a worried expression.

"Kai'll be fine, they'll be in there for just one night, maximum. And you know he will. Just think, and from what I've seen, it isn't very Kai like to let something like this get the better of him. He's a fighter."

Rei stopped his pacing and looked at Kaoru, a very faint smile across his lips. "You're right Kao... Thanks, I duno why I didn't think like that in the first place."

Kaoru returned the smile as the raven teen sat down beside him. "Heh, it's all right..." he said in reply, glancing at the clock in the room, "Hm... 5:30am... Rei, you hungry by any chance?" he asked.

"Me? Yeah... Starving," Rei said in response with a soft sigh.

"Want to go get something? There are a few vending machines down the corridor. And we could try and sneak into Kai's room if you like," Kaoru said with a wink.

Smiling, Rei nodded and got up, the two of them strolling down the corridors to the machines where they got a couple of chocolate bars and 2 packet of potato chips.

* * *

Finally coming out of the bathroom, Kai rubbed the sides of his head as he sat down on his bed.

"For god's sake..." the Russian muttered to himself as he let out a heavy sigh. The pain in his head started to get worse as time went on. "So much for painkillers..." he groaned as he laid back, legs dangling over the side of the bed as he heard voices outside the room. 

Sitting up on his elbows, the bluenett stared at the door, knowing it would soon open. And it did.

Two figures silently stepped in, oblivious to know that they were being watched, "Having fun sneaking in here?" Kai asked randomly, a small grin when he saw it was Rei.

Letting out a soft, shocked noise Rei shot up right and looked at Kai, sighing in relief, "Yeah, having a great time," the tiger said in reply.

"Good..." Kai stated, the two just staring at each other for a moment.

Soon though, a small grin was coming over Rei before he suddenly stepped forward throwing his arms round Kai. "I'm so glad you're ok," he mused, nuzzling into the Russian's neck, causing both Kai and Kaoru to chuckle softly.

"Heh, he's been worried sick about you," Kaoru said in a whisper so not to wake the others.

"Awww, no need to worry," Kai said in a teasing tone, a small smile, "I'm fi-"

The bluenett was cut short at a knock at the door.

"Crap... You two, hide now. In the bathroom," Kai ordered and said others scrambled to their feet hurrying into the bathroom and slightly closing the door. 

Waiting until they were out of sight Kai sighed before answering, "Yeah?"

At that, the door slowly opened, revealing a young nurse in the doorway with a wheelchair, "Mr. Hiwatari?" she asked in a soft voice.

Kai nodded.

"Sorry to disturb you this early, but Dr. Rico has asked that I come and get you. I'm afraid he might have to do a few tests," she informed.

"Can't they wait until morning?" Kai asked, not wanting to do anything else, as he wasn't exactly, fond, of hospitals.

"I'm sorry but he requested that it's done now if you don't mind. The blood test came out as a mixture of results so more is needed, just... In case," the nurse said with a slight bow of her head.

"Tch... Fine," the Russian muttered as he stood up, keeping in the hiss of pain from standing up too quick, though he stumbled slightly.

"Careful Sir," the nurse said as she steadied Kai, sitting him down in the wheelchair before wheeling him off down the corridor.

Once the coast was clear, Rei and Kaoru emerged from the bathroom, sadness plastered all over the neko-jin's face as he lightly bit his lower lip.

"... Rei, he'll be fine..." Kaoru whispered, putting a hand on the tiger's shoulder.

Rei nodded slightly in response though it was barely a movement.

* * *

**Aww, Kai-kun's sick... The full affect of the drug will be in the next chapter... So hoped you liked it!**

**R&R!**

**S4K**


	20. Wake Up

**Heya happy-chans, sorry about the lateness yet again but I have been very busy. But I've made this chapter as long as I can to make up for it.**

**Enjoy! And once again, thank you all _so_ much for all the reveiws, and for just reading it!**

* * *

**Wake Up**

The silent sounds of shuffling feet along corridors filled the Russian's head as he was wheeled down to another room in the hospital, his head seeming to get worse and he could barely even look at any source of light.

Kai sighed with annoyance and slight concern. Why did he need more tests, he'd done enough already, and what did the nurse mean when she said 'just in case'?

"It shouldn't be anything to worry about Mr. Hiwatari..." the nurse suddenly said, obviously noticing the stress that was lingering over the bluenett.

"It's Kai. And I'm not worrying," Kai replied emotionlessly, causing the woman to huff slightly and remain silent until they arrived at a pure white door. 

The nurse then leaned over the chair and knocked it, rather loud, much to the Russian's annoyance and he growled slightly, rubbing his aching temples.

A stern voice was heard, beckoning them to go inside. Once in, crimson depths stared round the so-called 'office', which looked just like any other hospital room- minus the bed.

"Hiwatari Kai, am I right?" Dr. Rico asked, his back turned as he rummaged through a pile of files.

"Yes," Kai stated, getting up from the wheelchair and sitting down on the small chair in front of his desk and surprised the doctor didn't have a Spanish accent like the others, but quickly just shrugged it off as him not coming from the Dominican.

"Be right with you, just finding your file... Ah," the tall man said, finally pulling out a brown folder from the pile and turning round to face the Russian. His hair was jet black and spiked up to the side, though a hint of deep purple could just be seen, which complimented the doctors lavender orbs. He wore along white coat with a white shirt and black trousers underneath, looking very smart with his, small, oval glasses.

Kai simply sat there, his arms crossed as he watched the doctor, obviously bored.

"I'm sorry to call you up here so early Mr. Hiwatari, we ju-"

"Kai," the Russian interrupted.

"Sorry, Kai... Yes... We just got the results back from the blood test we took, and the results are quite... How should I put this... Different," Dr. Rico stated.

"Different?" Kai questioned.

"As you've been told, the reason for you and your friends sudden illness was because of a drug we believe to be put in your drinks."

"Yeah..."

"Well, the drug is quite new so we are yet to know its name or that much about it. But what we do know as a fact it can affect your nervous system quite badly in other words completely throw off your movements and making your reflexes completely flip, or extreme sickness, and a few other things, though they aren't relevant at the moment," the man said, with a small smile.

"What is relevant then?" Kai asked, getting rather annoyed with the doctors pointless blabbering, as he wanted to get back to Rei. He'd missed him so much and then to be taken away for some mindless lecture wasn't exactly the Russian's 'piece of cake'.

"Right... Well, we're quite worried about you, the nurse has told me you've threw up many times, which is could or could not be a good sign," Dr. Rico said in a professional tone, finally catching on to Kai's annoyance.

"Why did you bring me down here to tell me that?" the bluenett asked, lightly putting one hand to his throbbing head.

"Well, vomiting repetitively is the minor affect of the drug, it will last a couple of days, but there's a chance it can develop into something much worse. So, another blood test will be necessary to see if it is developing or not, and to see if that headache of yours is linked to anything," the man said with a soft nod of his head.

"Fine. Whatever," Kai replied with a slight shrug of his shoulders, "Can I go back now?" he added as an after thought.

Dr. Rico smiled, "After the test, but one more thing. We are extremely concerned about your friend Max. Mr. Granger isn't as bad; I think he's just the same as you, with an added hangover. But Mr. Tate, he's in a very bad condition."

Kai's eyes softened slightly as he listened to the doctor, "So... Is he going to be all right?" he asked.

Dr. Rico sighed, "I'm afraid we won't know until he wakes up. Having consumed so much of the drug, it could lead to the full affect, which, like I said, it can utterly confuse his nervous system."

Kai blinked a few times in disbelief, obvious he was getting worried.

"Please don't worry Mr. Hiw- Kai, Max should be ok. Having gotten him to us as quickly as you all did, that's defiantly helped him," the doctor said, trying to reassure the bluenett.

* * *

With a final heave, Kai finally stopped vomiting for the fifth time since he'd woken up, which was only forty minutes ago. Groaning slightly, he let his hands slip down from the rim of the toilet as he sat back on his knees to hear a soft knock at the bathroom door.

"Kai... Kai, you all right in there?" a soft voice asked from behind the door.

"I'm fine Tyson, go back to bed," the Russian moaned, pulling himself to his feet.

Tyson had finally woken up, not too long before Kai. And like the Russian, he'd thrown up a couple of times, but he seemed fine apart from that. His eyes were rimmed with black shadows and slightly bloodshot, though he still had his chirpy attitude.

"I feel like crap so I can't sleep... You sure you're ok?" the blader asked, sitting down on the edge of Kai's bed as it was nearest to the bathroom door.

A small click was heard and the door slowly opened, revealing Kai standing in his jeans from the night before and a very baggy shirt that the hospital had found him to wear. Though it was way too big for the crimson teen, it defiantly suited him.

"Hey," Tyson said randomly.

Kai nodded as he shut the door, "Get off my bed," he stated bluntly, furrowing his eyebrows slightly at the teen.

"Same old Kai..." Tyson muttered with a soft smile as he got up and went over to Max's bed, sitting on the chair next to it.

The bluenett sat down on his bed, running his finger over the small hole in the bend of his arm from the blood test he had previously had. Sighing softly he turned and looked at the others, eyes softening.

"You think he'll be all right Kai?" Tyson asked quietly, running his fingers gently over the blonde's hand.

"He'll wake up soon, and be fine," Kai replied, his eyes trailing over the sleeping teen.

"But what if he isn't... I mean, all this shit about that drug thing, I'm starting to doubt..."

"Well if you're doubting Max being ok then your not a very good friend _or_ partner are you? If you don't even believe in him, who will?" Kai asked, frowning slightly, "Max will be fine Tyson. I know he will, Rei does, and you do."

Tyson glanced at Kai, a small smile gracing his lips, and even though he didn't say anything, he was grateful for the teen's boost of confidence, and Kai knew it.

"I'm going to find Rei. Call someone if he wakes up..." the bluenett said, gathering himself to his feet and heading out the door, walking quite slowly as his head hadn't gotten better what so ever.

* * *

The Neko-jin sat in the small room he had stayed in for the night, his elbows on his knees as his thumbs twisted round one another nervously.

His eyes were heavy and dull as he had only an hour sleep from being so worried about everyone, especially Kai. Raven hair fell carelessly over his face as he leaned forward, resting his head in his hands pleading for the hour he was allowed to go and see his phoenix, to arrive.

Sighing heavily, Rei glanced up at the clock above the door, at that exact moment the small click of the door handle being turned was heard.

"Hm..." the tiger muttered to himself as he watched the handle turn and a figure step in, "Kai!"

The Russian turned round from closing the door, putting a hand to his head, "Hey, not so loud," he said with a small half smile.

Rei instantly gathered himself to his feet and threw his arms round the bluenett, hugging him close, "I'm so glad your ok," he ushered, nuzzling into the crook of Kai's neck.

"Heh, like I wouldn't be," Kai said with a smile, returning the embrace.

"This is turning out to be quite the holiday," the tiger said randomly. 

"Yeah, I'll be happy to go home on Monday," Kai replied with a sigh, nuzzling into Rei's neck.

"Only two more nights," the neko-jin muttered, sighing softly as he felt Kai's breath against his skin, but he felt it suddenly skip a breath, "Kai?"

The Russian stepped back from Rei, turning round.

"What's wrong?" the tiger asked.

"Nothing... Be right back..." Kai muttered, holding his head and went into the bathroom.

* * *

His eyes flickered slightly, yet they still didn't open, much to the teen's sadness. Gentle fingers trailed over his cold hand, outlining each curve and turn as he rested on his elbow.

"Wake up soon..." Tyson muttered to the silent blonde, "It's too quiet without you..."

The tips of his fingers slightly twitched though there was no sound or the slightest sign he'd be waking up any time soon.

Tyson was suddenly snapped from his thoughts at the sound of someone coming in the room.

"Morning Tyson," Dr.Rico said with a soft smile, "Feeling any better?"

Tyson nodded, "Yeah thanks... Max isn't any different though..."

The man nodded, "Hm... He should be up soon, give him time. Now, have you seen Kai, we've got the new results and some news to tell him.

"He's gone to find Rei I think."

"Rei?" Dr. Rico questioned.

"Um... A, friend of his. He stayed in a room down the hall," Tyson informed.

"Thank you," and at that Dr. Rico bowed his head slightly before turning on his heels and heading out to find Kai.

* * *

After a few minutes of searching, Dr. Rico had eventually found the room Kai was in.

"Ah, here we go," he said to himself, knocking the door, waiting for a reply. 

"Come in!" a voice called from inside, a voice he didn't recognise so he assumed it was that Rei, that Tyson had told him about.

Twisting the handle, Dr. Rico stepped inside, "Hello... Rei, I presume?" he asked with a small smile, looking over his glasses.

"Yeah..." the neko-jin replied simply.

"Is Kai around?" he asked.

"He's in the bathroom... I think he's being sick," the tiger said worriedly.

"Ah yes, poor lad. It's one of the affects of the drug, it should pass soon though," Dr. Rico said reassuringly. 

A few moments later, the Russian came out from the bathroom, looking slightly pale even though he had quite a good tan.

"Feeling any better Mr. Hiwatari?" Dr. Rico asked, smiling.

"No not really," Kai stated bluntly, sitting down on the small couch in the room.

"Ah, well, that's to be expected, but I do have some good news."

"What is it?" Kai asked, glancing up at the doctor.

"We've gotten the results of the test, it came out all clear and it seems the sickness is slowly dying so it should pass within the next 24 hours, which is what you might think as a close call as it could've been a lot worse," Dr. Rico informed, and Rei let out a sigh of relief.

Kai nodded slightly, though wishing he didn't from the pain in his head, "Ack... What about this damn headache?" he asked.

Dr. Rico chuckled, "The word hangover comes to mind Mr. Hiwatari," he stated with a small smile, causing Rei laugh slightly.

"I only had one drink..." Kai protested.

"With the amount of the drug that was in that one drink Kai, most likely counted for a lot more," the doctor informed, "Just be th-"

"Dr. Rico!" a nurse suddenly came into the room, interrupting him.

"Hm? What's wrong?" he asked turning to face the woman.

"A boy in the other room, Max, he's woken up and his heart rate's all over the place," she informed quickly.

Dr. Rico nodded and instantly headed out of the room, followed by Kai, Rei and the nurse.

* * *

**Ba dum tish! All done... Though, I don't think that chapter was any good, so I apologise for that.  
  
And just so you all know, there are only 2 chapters left in this fic.**

**R&R Happy-chans!**

**S4K**


	21. Final Night

**Heya happy-chans, I can't really remember when I last updated, so I apolosise if I'm late. ::sweatdrop::**

**But, here's chapter 21!! Hope you enjoy it, and... Er, lets just say you'll see why this is rated PG-13, I was going to make it a higher rating but... I kept it... Calm. ::wink::**

* * *

**Final Night**

After just under an hour had dragged on, Max was finally in a stable state and was sleeping peacefully once again, much to everyone's relief.

"Ty... You all right?" Rei asked kindly, looking worriedly at his teammate.

Tyson ran his hands back through his hair, "Yeah, I'm fine. Bit shaken up you know," he said quietly, his voice sounding nothing like its usual chirpy tone, it almost seemed dead.

Rei nodded in an understanding way. After seeing someone he cared about so much suddenly take a turn for the worse, the Neko didn't expect Tyson to be utterly fine.

"You want us to leave you alone?" Kai asked from the other side of the room, casually leaning against the wall, and he himself was starting to feel much better.

The midnight haired blader nodded, "Please..." he said with a small half smile.

Kai got up from the wall, uncrossed his arms and walked over to Rei, then the two of them left the room.

Sighing, Tyson sat down on the chair by Max's bed, smiling softly to himself as he watched the blonde sleep. Memories started to replay in his head as he gazed, such as the night they each spilled their feelings. Not intentionally of course, the amount of alcohol they consumed did have a rather large affect on it, but he didn't mind. Tyson was grateful he finally told Max, because he dreads the thought of what life would be like if his blonde love wasn't around.

The champion was suddenly snapped from his thoughts when he heard a soft moan, his eyes trailed up to Max's, only to see them flicker open, a sleepy look tracing his expression.

"Hey," Tyson said softly.

Yawning, the blonde looked across at his partner, "Hey," he said sleepily.

"How you feeling?"

"Been better, but, I'm all right," Max said as he sat up, stretching his arms, "So... What I miss?" he asked, cocking his head slightly, oblivious to what he'd been through.

"What did you miss?!" Tyson blurted out, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Max simply grinned, rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish look, "Sorry Ty-kun, didn't mean to worry you."

Tyson sighed, "Yeah well... Just, don't go drinking anymore all right?"

Max nodded, "So... When can I get out of this place?"

* * *

"Now are you sure you lot have got everything, I don't want anything to be left behind," Dr. Rico said with a kind smile. 

"Yeah, we've double checked. Didn't really come with much in the first place," Rei said, nodding respectfully.

"All right then, well, enjoy the rest of your vacation," the doctor said happily.

"We will, and thanks for everything," the Neko-jin said kindly, all of them waving to the doctor, apart from Kai who simply nodded in a 'good bye' gesture. 

The four then climbed onto the small hotel bus, Kai and Rei sitting together and Max with Tyson, and drove off back to the hotel for their final night in the Dominican Republic.

* * *

"Awww, come on you two, it'll be fun!" Tyson chirped happily, a beaming smile across his face.

"No it won't. Besides, we've already got plans," Kai stated in a matter-of-factly tone. 

"Like what?"

"Not being with you," Kai replied.

The champion pouted, "Tch... Fine, be that way, me and Max'll have fun on our own."

"Bet you will," Rei hinted, a small grin across his lips.

"He's corrupted you Rei," Tyson said, looking at the phoenix suspiciously.

"I have not," Kai protested.

"Yeah, he's just... Influenced me," Rei said, linking arms with the Russian.

"Same thing," Tyson said rolling his eyes and sighing, "So, if you're not coming, we'll see you in the morning."

"No alcohol Tyson," Kai stated.

"What?! Why?" the midnight-haired blader whined. 

"Haven't you learnt your lesson yet? _And_ we've got to get up and pack in the morning so we won't have time to deal with you and your hangovers," the bluenett said with a slight sigh.

"Me and my hangovers? You're the lightweight around here!" Tyson blurted out.

"Tyson! Don't make him kill you," Max said in a quiet tone, taking hold of said others arm and edging him to the door.

Kai simply glared daggers at his team-mate, which instantly caused Tyson's eyes to widen, "Er... Yeah, no alcohol. Got it, laters Rei... Kai!" the champion stuttered out and quickly shuffled out with Max at his heels.

A heavy sigh escaped him as Kai sat down on his bed.

"You all right?" Rei asked, smiling slightly.

"Yeah fine, got a feeling going home tomorrow with him is going to be hell," Kai said rolling his eyes and falling back, staring up at the ceiling.

He felt the bed shift at the other end, a small smirk coming over him when Rei perched over him, a knee either side of his waist, "Hi," the Neko said playfully.

"Heh, hi," Kai said grinning as he looked up at his love.

"So, what are our plans then?" Rei asked, crossing his arms on Kai's chest and resting his chin on his arms.

"Kind of hoped you knew," Kai said, gently playing with the tiger's hair.

"Um... Could we just, stay in tonight, watch some movies maybe? I don't really feel like going out," Rei suggested, his voice slightly timid.

Kai nodded and smiled softly, "Yeah, that's fine. Sure Mr. D won't mind buying us a few movies now would he?" he said grinning.

Rei smiled happily, "Nope, sure he won't."

* * *

"So, where'd you wanna go first?" Tyson asked as the two strolled down the cobbled path of the hotel's small gardens.

"Wanna go eat?" Max suggested. 

"Do you even need to ask?" the brown-eyed blader said with a grin as he took his partners hand and they walked down to the hotel restaurant.

Once there, the couple were led over to a secluded booth in the corner of the restaurant.

"Drinks, Sir?" the waiter asked in a Spanish accent, looking at Tyson.

"Um, I'll have a vo-"

"We'll take to coke's please," Max said quickly, and the waiter nodded, leaving the menus and heading off to the kitchen. 

"Max, why'd you go and do that?" the champion asked.

"Remember what Kai said Ty, no alcohol. And he was right, you can't get up in the mornings as it is," Max said grinning.

* * *

Wearing a baggy white t-shirt and jeans, Rei curled up to Kai, who was only in jeans, on the small couch that was in their hotel room. A quilt from one of the beds wrapped round them as they watched the movie, Jeepers Creepers II.

The bluenett watched the movie with curiosity, wondering how it could be classed as a horror, whereas Rei was simply petrified at every corner the camera took.

A small squeak escaped Rei when the creatures face suddenly appeared on the screen, causing the Neko to burry his face in his phoenix's chest.

"You all right Rei?" Kai asked, grinning slightly to himself as he put an arm round him. 

"Yeah.. I'm, um, fine. Can you stop it a moment Kai, need the bathroom..." Rei muttered randomly, still not looking at the screen.

Kai snickered slightly and stopped it, "There you go. The big bad monster's gone now," he teased.

"Shut it," Rei pouted, poking Kai's stomach before climbing off him and going into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. 

Kai sighed to himself, glancing back at the door when an idea hit him, a sly grin coming over his expression.

Silently, getting to his feet, the Russian made his way over to the bathroom door, standing against the wall, not making the slightest sound; and he waited.

Soon, the flush was heard and a small click of the door handle turning. The phoenix backed as far into the wall as he could when the door opened, Rei stepping out.

Golden depths looked round to the couch, "Kai... Where've you gone?" he asked randomly, looking under the cover, slightly confused.

Kai on the other hand, was grinning mischievously and silently stalked up behind Rei, suddenly stepping forward and wrapping his arms round the tiger from behind, whispering the word 'boo' in his ear.

"Ahh!" the Chinese teen suddenly screamed out in shock and fear, spinning round in the Russian's arms, "KAI!" he blurted out, breathing quickly.

Kai laughed with amusement, his trademark smirk gracing his lips, "Yes?" he asked innocently.

"You scared the crap outta' me!" Rei proclaimed, poking the bluenett in the chest.

"Awww, I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist, you being so vulnerable and all," Kai mused, softly nuzzling into Rei's neck.

Rei pouted, but couldn't help the gentle purr that escaped him from Kai being so close.

Kai smirked to himself and stopped nuzzling into his tiger's neck, and instead he gently kissed down to his collarbone.

"Mmm... Kai," Rei breathed.

"Yes?" the Russian replied as he moved back up Rei's neck, just under his jaw line.

"The mo- never mind..."

Kai smirked and continued his pursuit on Rei's neck, drawing the teen closer as his hands snaked down the Neko's back.

A soft mewl passed Rei's lips as he tilted his head back to give Kai more room and access; his arms limp of the Russian's shoulders.

Slender fingers slid round the teen's waist, slipping up the back of his baggy white shirt and teasingly tracing lazy patterns. A grin came over Kai as he listened to his love breath his name, from the kisses and touches, before he started to slowly walk the two of them back to the bed.

Falling back, Kai straddled Rei's waist, trailing kisses up from his neck to where he let his lips linger above those of the tigers.

A small whimper was heard, pleading for the contact he desired, and taking the hint, Kai pressed his lips to Rei's in a lustful passion. Slyly, his tongue came out, licking along the tiger's lower lip; begging for entrance, which was quickly granted.

His lips parted, only to feel a familiar tongue in his mouth, brushing over his in a teasing way causing Rei to moan softly against the others lips, his hands walking up to settle on the back of his loves neck.

The screams for air became to much and their mouths parted, Rei gasping for air as Kai gently lifted him up, slipping off his shirt and moving down to his chest, kissing up the centre, teasing with his tongue here and there.

"Kai..." the tiger moaned softly, arching up slightly off the bed as he breathed deeply.

Gentle hands moved down his love's body, undoing the button and zip on his jeans as his lips moved down, mischievously kissing above the rim before moving back up the Neko's body.

Rei mewled softly in pleasure, his head tilting back slightly as his hands timidly moved down and un-buttoning the Russian's jeans; his chest rising and falling deeply.

Coming to his lips again, Kai didn't hesitate to crush his to Rei's in heated passion, Rei's tongue coyly coming out to play as Kai slowly pressed his hips down into the tigers, getting a sweet moan in return against his mouth. Pulling back, Kai changed his actions and tauntingly licked down Rei's throat, and judging by the sound that escaped the Neko, Kai knew it was much approved. A small smirk came over the Russian as he felt Rei's hands shyly go to his hips and pull them down against his own, meeting in desired contact.

Rei's breathing got heavier as he felt lean fingers slip under the rim of his jeans, gasping out when Kai sucked hungrily at his neck; leaving his mark.

Moving up, Kai brought his lips to Rei's ear, "You sure you're ready for this Rei?" he asked in a soft whisper.

Rei nodded in reply, "...Yeah," he breathed, moaning out when his hips made sudden contact with those of the Russian's.

Kai smiled, though it quickly turned into a smirk, "I'll be gentle," he said in a playful, seductive tone, hands moving down and slipping off Rei's jeans.

* * *

**  
Hmm... Kai and Rei fun... ::daydreams...::**

**Heheh, anywho, hoped you liked this chapter, it was rather long wasn't it? I think I got a bit too... Happy with writing it ::sweatdrop::  
Anywho, only one more chapter after this, and I hope to finish the fic with a bang! ::grins::**

**R&R!  
  
S4K**


	22. Home

**Heya happy-chans sorry I took so long (On the final chapter too!! >. ) My deepest apologies. But, it is finally here... The last chapter of Tropical Bliss...**

**I'd like to thank everyone who read this fic, hell, everyone who even looked at it! And, of course the reviewers... This was my first fic I actually got quite a lot of reviews on. It made me so happy and encouraged me to carry on writing.**

**So, without further a do... I give you...**

**Home**

Feeling the bed stir, brown eyes slowly flickered open to see a blonde before him put a suitcase on the bed next to him.

"Mmm... Max, what you doing?" Tyson asked in a groan, rolling over.

"Packing. We're going home remember, so get up," Max replied poking Tyson on the back of his head, causing the teen to pull the covers over him, "Ty... Get up, or Kai'll make you get up."

"I don't care... It's eight in the morning..." Tyson grumbled, falling back into a light sleep under the covers.

"Fine... Don't blame me when he comes in here..." Max said with a sigh as he started to take his clothes out of the wardrobe.

* * *

"Rei..." a voice softly whispered into the Neko's ear, only getting a soft murmur in reply, "Rei-Rei... Wake up," he mused, gently kissing said other's forehead. 

Rei moaned softly, opening one eye, "Kai... It's too early..."

The Russian grinned, "Come on, up you get... We're going home..."

"Nooo... I want to sleep, I'm tired so leave me alone for a bit you hear me?" Rei said, trying to be threatening but as he was still half asleep, it didn't exactly work.

Kai chuckled, "I defiantly heard you last night Rei-_koi... _And I suspect everyone else in the hotel did too," he stated with a smirk.

Golden depths instantly snapped open, cheeks flushed with a pale red, "They did not..." he protested.

"Rei... You were, to say the least, very loud," Kai said playfully, grinning with satisfaction.

"Well you better hope they didn't or else you won't be getting any off me... Ever," Rei stated, smirking up at Kai.

"Then I'll have to hope for a miracle... Now, up," Kai said, pulling the covers from his Neko-jin.

Rei curled up in a tight ball, "Make me," he mused, refusing to get up.

"You really want me to?" Kai asked, crossing his arms as he looked down at the tiger.

Rei nodded, "Well I'm not going anywhere unless you do."

The Russian smirked and leaned down to Rei, easily scooping him up and putting him over his shoulder.

"Ahh! Kaaaai!" Rei whined loudly kicking his legs, "No! It wasn't meant to be that easy!" he protested, laughing.

The phoenix laughed as he leaned forward, acting as if he was going to drop the Chinese teen.

"No! Kai!" Rei panicked, clinging onto Kai, which only caused the Russian to laugh as he carried the Neko into the bathroom, eventually putting him down in the bath.

"Get ready," Kai stated, a smirk gracing his lips, only getting a simple pout from the Neko before he left.

* * *

An hour or so had passed and Max, Rei and Kai were finished packing, whereas Tyson was still fast asleep. 

The three others stood at the end of the champion's bed, and even though he was asleep, Kai still glared daggers at the teen.

"He's dead isn't he?" Max asked bluntly.

"Very dead," Kai replied before uncrossing his arms and going into the bathroom, soon returning with a glass of cold water.

"Aww, Kai, you can't be that cruel to him and you'll make a mess," Rei protested, watching his koi put the glass above Tyson's head.

"And? Maids get paid to clean so let them clean," Kai stated simply, letting the glass slip slightly in his fingers, pouring the freezing water directly onto Tyson's face.

"WHA?!" the champion suddenly blurted out, sitting up right with wide eyes before looking round to see Kai, who gave him a small, sarcastic wave, "KAI!"

Rei and Max tried to hide their laughter by coughing and turning away, which only made it worse.

"You think that's FUNNY?!" Tyson asked, waving his arms about.

"Seeing you look like a drowned rat _is _funny Tyson," Kai stated bluntly, putting the glass down before yanking the covers off of the champ, "I told you to be up and ready like the rest of us. Now get you're fat ass out of bed and get dressed!" the bluenett ordered.

"Who died and made you boss?" Tyson muttered to himself, swinging his legs over and standing up.

"You'll be the one dying if you don't hurry up!" Kai threatened, glaring at the brown-eyed blader who yelped and quickly shuffled off into the bathroom; locking the door.

Kai rolled his eyes and walked out of Max and Tyson's room, going back to his.

"It's going to be one of them days..." the blonde said with a sigh, looking at Rei.

"Tell me about it... And I suggest you help Tyson get ready... Quick," the tiger said, putting his hands in his pockets before following Kai into their room.

* * *

"TYSON! FIND IT!" the Russian ordered at the top of his voice, smacking said teen up the back of his head. 

"Ow! Kai!" Tyson whined, rubbing the back of his head.

"Quit whining and find the damn key you baka!" Kai ordered again, glaring at the champion who sighed and carried on looking.

"Kai calm down, he'll find it," Rei said softly, trying to calm his phoenix.

"I am calm. Just _pissed off_..." the Russian sneered, "...that I told you guys at the start Tyson would loose his room key," he finished with a heavy sigh.

Rei rolled his eyes and sat by Kai, "True... But, we have half an hour before check out so I'm sure we'll be ok Kai."

Kai simply looked at the tiger.

"...Hopefully," the Neko added after making eye contact.

* * *

Twenty-five minutes later and the key was yet to be found.

"Find the damn key Tyson! We need to get the coach to the airport like... NOW!" Rei yelled at his teammate, waving one arm round dramatically as he watched said other scurry around in fits of panic, trying desperately to remember where he put the key.

"Where did you last have it Tyson?" Max asked kindly, trying to calm the mood.

"I don't know! I can't remember where it was last! I know it's here somewhere!" the brown-eyed teen blurted out randomly, hurrying around as picked up anything he could find, looking all around, "I've looked EVERYWHERE!"

The Russian stood on the far side of the room, as far away from Tyson as he could for the simple reason he was loosing his patience with the teen quite rapidly. He sighed heavily as he glanced round, crimson depths coming to Tyson's case on top of his bed. _Don't even go there... _he thought to himself, biting the inside of his lip as he walked over to the case and unzipped it, rummaging through the clothes and random things inside.

"KAI! Get out of my stuff!" Tyson blurted out slamming down the lid of the case, not before the bluenett could pull out a pair of jeans. "Give them back!"

The phoenix simply glared at the champion, holding up the jeans and shaking them, a faint sound of a jingle being heard; causing Tyson's eyes to instantly widen.

"Did you not THINK to look in the clothes you wore LAST NIGHT?!" Kai yelled at the teen, yanking out the key from the jeans pocket and throwing it at Tyson's face, hitting him dead on. "Pack up and get you're fat ass downstairs NOW!" the Russian demanded glaring at Tyson before taking his own case and wheeling it out of the room, followed by the Neko and blonde.

Sighing heavily and rubbing his cheek, Tyson picked up his things and quickly put them back in his case.

* * *

"_Calling all passengers to gate 4, boarding plane KR3167 to Japan. Final call to all passengers!" _

The speakers throughout the airport called out as the four teens walked along the moving walkways to said gate.

Walking hand in hand, Rei glanced at Kai, noticing a slight saddened look on his face as they went. "Kai-koi... What's wrong?" he asked softly, so only the bluenett would hear.

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine... Stressed out from earlier probably..." Kai said with a soft sigh, stepping off the walkway with Rei, following the two ahead of them.

"Oh, just think, we're going home now, and won't be stuck in a mile radius of Tyson," Rei said with a soft smile, trying to cheer up the Russian, who snickered in reply.

"Heh, thank god..."

* * *

The seat belts clicked as the teens sat in their seats on the plain. 

"I want out! Get me off!" Tyson suddenly cried out from behind Kai and Rei.

"Tyson shush!" Max stated, giggling slightly as pulled Tyson back to sitting down.

The Russian rolled his eyes and turned round in his seat, kneeling up and putting his hands on the head, "If you annoy me even once on this flight, I'll make training hell when we get back," Kai said with his trade mark grin, teasingly patting said other on the head.

"Grumpy..." Tyson muttered as he watched Kai turn back round.

The Neko sighed softly as the engine of the plain kicked in, resting his head on the Russian's shoulder as he sucked on a cherry lollypop to stop his ears from popping. "Home..." he said softly, nuzzling into his bluenett, his captain, his koi...

His Kai.

* * *

**In the famous words of some dude... That is that.**

**I hope all you happy-chans enjoyed the ending, and I tried to make it fun to read, I did have a little angsty ending planned for it, but I scrapped that and went with the happfied ending. Hope I made the right choice ::smiles::**

**Thanks to everyone once again for reading and reviewing, and just so you guys know, I'll have a new YuGiOh and a new Beyblade fic up and going by Wednesday! Hope to see you there!! **

**And for the last time in Tropical Bliss... R&R!**

**S4K   
xxx**


End file.
